The Letter that Started It All
by RainingTundraSnow88
Summary: A new and shocking discovery leads one man to a path of salvation and the arms of his mate when they connected mentally together for the first time. The Letters he sent to his mate after this drove his mate to his side and started all of this. Slash!
1. P: The Beginning of a New Perspective

**A/N: '_Italics' are two people conversing telepathically over a mind bond or another type of similar connection to the person._**

**The Letter That Started It All: Prologue: The Beginning of a New Perspective**

It had been two weeks now…two dreadfully long and drawn out weeks since his seventeenth birthday had occurred already and still yet there was no word or sign of a release from his prison here at Privet Drive with his relatives the Dursley's after all the promises that had been made to him by the Order since Dumbledore's death last year after his latest clash with Tom Riddle once again. Harry felt uneasy and his mind was wandering tonight with a yielding wariness about it with Tom seemingly in such a contemplative mood rather than his more normal vicious ones he had at times. This contemplative setting Tom's mind had taken had put Harry into an uneasy and anxious emotional turmoil this evening because Harry knew all too well that the Blood Wards that were on this home would soon realize he was of majority and then they would vanish sooner or later whilst leaving him vulnerable for attack. Without the Order to help him get out due to not having taken his apparition test yet; he wasn't totally defenseless in some regards, but he also was not totally safe either from an authorized attack from Tom and his minions.

It was times like this that Harry missed his godfather Sirius Black and his best-friend Remus Lupin so much that it hurt to take too long of a thought on them because Harry knew that they had died all in an attempt to be able protect him and shield him from Tom and the war they were in currently. The war between Light and Dark Magic. Harry felt a sense of nauseousness as he also felt sort-of guilty inside though he knew he wasn't to blame for the incident that took Remus from them. Tonks and Remus had been dating for awhile before this and they had planned on bonding soon before Remus had passed on due to his encounter with Fenrir last year for the Order mission he had been on.

Harry Potter was a older teen boy of seventeen and wizard, no less, and he was the British Wizarding community's only hope to survive Tom's wrath in this war due to prophecy. Yet, he sighed in frustration now; where were the Order members that were supposedly supposed to be coming here tonight to retrieve him from this house and why were they so late in doings so? Harry then felt the connection between him and Riddle shift again somewhat and he instantly was wary. Tom seemed to have decided on something whatever it was; though as to what…Harry could not pinpoint until the moment he knew he was no longer alone in his mind but shielded from vicious attacks and that Riddle was trying to reach out to him for some reason or another. The young wizard had learned Occlumency by himself last year out of pure desperation to protect his mind from an attack such as this and just to be able to get some restful sleep each night, however, at the same time; this invasion had no feel as to being a vicious intrusion nor did it appear than anything other than Tom wanting to chat with him for an odd reason. Harry didn't know what to do now…

Harry was being very cautious by not allowing Tom to contact him this way, but at the same time again...he was truly intrigued as to why Riddle wanted to speak to him at all for any reason other than to torment him with horrific comments and images. Harry knew and was well aware of the fact that Tom Riddle had to know of his darker magic capabilities and that Harry had the ingrained potential to be a great advocate for darker magic if he desired to be because of his familial history and direct connection to the ancient Peverell lineage of the older pureblood families and traditions through Ignotus Peverell despite himself being a half-blood, but Harry was still wary of Riddle's other intentions whatever they might be. Finally though, Harry's innate curiosity got to him and he allowed himself to slightly shift his mental protection barriers a little and to allow Tom to at least converse to him telepathically.

_**:Mindscape Conversation:**_

_Harry had projected himself towards Tom's thoughts and met him in his conversation. He appeared before him in a room that was comfortable looking and well-lived in. Harry was now nearly six feet tall due training he underwent for himself to better help his body and prepare his magic for the war. His eyes were still the vibrant and radiant almond shaped emeralds they had always appeared to be and his hair was as always the messy locks of jet black ink, though slightly more contained than normal. Tom sat there shocked for a moment that Harry had known how to project himself like that and then he stared at the envision of exactly how much Harry truly did resemble himself at that age before with minor differences as he remained quiet and was trying to ponder something else. Harry had other ideas.  
><em>  
>"<em>Good evening, Tom. To what pleasure do I owe the enjoyment of your contemplation and amusements for tonight?" Harry asked calmly<br>__  
>Tom seemed momentarily stunned once more that Harry knew that he had been in or was even in a contemplative mood to start with or that he had been amused by his wariness this evening and had taken so long to allow him through his barriers. Tom then shivered a little in desire and delight; Harry's voice was soft and melodic, but he knew it would change given the circumstances and emotions attache to them. His body already was calling to Harry's and he knew this conversation would be trying on him like this, but he managed to recover rather quickly and started to speak to Harry about what he had intended to converse about with him.<em>

"_So then, it is true that you can feel my moods and emotions much like I can your own?" He asked carefully_

_Harry thought about how to answer this carefully, "Tom, you may not be aware of this but I can do much more than just sense these fleeting emotions and moods of yours." He said carefully_

_Tom himself was wary now…"What does that mean, Potter?" He hissed at him slightly angry at the projected image of Harry there by his fireplace where he stood._

_Harry allowed his face to show him with a smirk in the mind-connected conversation, "I may be able to feel these brief and very few fleeting emotions, feelings, and moods you have Tom but please try to remember that we both are a part of a shared destiny together and to this end I can do so much more than you realize I am probably even capable of." Harry replied calm and cool to him, _"_I can feel it on my own body when you inflict the Cruciatus Curse to someone or anyone else and depending on who it is at the time; I will admit that sometimes I have reveled in knowing they are being punished for a failure they could not accept and that curse hurts them like hell just as it hurts like hell on me and when you or they have inflicted it onto me in the past."_

"_I share the same gift of Parseltongue as you do Tom, though the gift itself is by no means an inherited trait for me like it was for yourself. Have you forgotten about the rendezvous we had together in the chamber in my second year with your diary so easily?" Harry asked as Tom's mind contemplated the information he was being given and continued to listen to Harry's statements without a protest._

"_I am able to see what you plan in your little meetings sometimes through either yours or Nagini's eyes though you had probably never been aware of it until now?" Harry asked and told him all at once and not really caring now either way if he decided on a switch in sides if this is where it led him to. He was tired of being kept sheltered and in the dark all the time as it was, but the Order only made things worse in this regard._

_Tom's thoughts seemed to make a pause as he thought about what Harry had told him this evening, before he started again._

"_I take it that you are aware of this prophecy we are a part of together, then?" Tom asked him curiously_

_Harry smirked a little again, "Oh well yes, I am aware of it and have been since my fifth year at school. In fact Tom, I'm positive that I am the only person alive now that knows its entire contents. Why, do you still not know of the full contents of the prophecy despite the little traitor who managed to finally return to your side last year?" Harry asked bitterly somewhat._

_Tom semi-smirked at this statement; he knew Harry had to be referring to Severus since he had been the one who had eliminated Albus from his way despite it being young Malfoy's task to do so. Even at that though, Tom frowned afterwards in pondering thoughts. Did Severus truly know the prophecy's full contents and if he had, then had he purposely hidden the details from him for some reason or another?_

_"Harry, I actually had a reason to invade your thoughts tonight because I found out some sensitive information in regards to the two of us and our destiny mentioned previously that I thought you might want to hear since I am very well aware of the fact that you are most likely cut off from the Wizarding world wherever you are located at the current time." Tom said hesitantly cautiou_s.

_Harry seemed both curiously intrigued but hesitatingly wary at the same time; did he really want to know whatever Riddle had found out regarding the two of them or not, and if he did; how could he be sure that Tom was being honest with this? __Harry took a momentary silence and thought about what to do here. He knew the light side had only ever kept him around to keep their hope alive and/or use his name and notoriety to get themselves a better reputation or status within their world. He also knew that the light truly wasn't what he had initially believed it be at first and they were all probably hoping he died when he managed to kill Tom in the end. Even still though; how could he trust that Riddle was being genuine about this when he had already trid to end his life seven times since the initial one?_

"_Tom, I am curious about whatever you have found out about this situation between us, but yet my mind halts to a yielding stance in knowing you have been after me since I was a year old and that this information could be a means as a lure against me. Despite you said that you were also involved as well, I am still hesitant to know what you've found out. I do want to know what you have found, for I have come to understand that Albus's so called light-side is not all it seems at times anymore but I also need your word that this is going to be a genuine exchange between us and that you are not trying to harm me with this?" Harry asked him carefully._

_Tom seemed very intrigued by Harry's change in personality so much over a two year span since his fifteenth birthday and Tom had always known that Harry was much more intelligent and clever than Severus had ever given him credit for. Tom had to make a choice about this…and fast if Harry's impatience and wariness were anything to go on…_

"_Harry, I promise to you on my magic that I am in no way attempting to lure or harm you directly or indirectly with this information."_

_A brief white glow was seen and accepted before it dissipated and shock was clear on Harry's face now._

_"On contrary, I…I am trying to resolve some issues within myself because of this startling information and I had thought since we share this connection that I'd share it with you since Albus would've never told you about it and neither would have the Order if they knew of it. You definitely have a right to know about it since it regards both of our family heritages somewhat together." Tom sighed in dismay somewhat._

_Harry seemed almost perplexed at Tom's unusual amount of emotions he was showing tonight as well as his level of sanity he showed by vowing not to harm him on his magic with his discovery and risking becoming no more than a regular muggle without any magic potential if he had lied to him, but Harry kept his opinions neutral and gave Tom permission to continue going on whilst he tried not to notice how Tom looked younger now like before and that his body seemed to calling out to his own. Vice versa could applied here, since his own body seemed to call out to Tom's as well. Tom was beautiful for his younger looks and it took Harry's massive willpower to ignore the calling his body sorely wanted worse than he had ever wanted anyone else before now.  
><em>  
>"<em>Harry, the Order won't be coming tonight for you and for a very good reason." Tom said as he noticed Harry's attraction to him and smiled in his mind to himself.<em>

_Harry was now confused as to how Tom knew that but managed to ask, "Why?" He said_

"_Because with Albus gone from our world now; the Order of the Phoenix is without a central head leader to focus its actions upon to guide them and from what I know, Fawkes has yet deigned a new one to take Albus's place to lead the pack. The Order is in total chaos because Fawkes has not chosen anyone yet to lead them. Plus, the Order...they are most unlike Albus in demeanor and personality…and because of this; they have mostly forsaken you…" Tom told him carefully with hesitant caution._

_Harry's eyes then narrowed severely as he read well between the lines as to what Tom's message in this had meant for him. With Albus gone and the order in chaos with Sirius as only other real connection to the Order and both of whom were gone along with Remus who had left for America earlier this year for a meeting with a new werewolf clan and then died when he met Fenrir Greyback on his way home after it, Harry was without a true adult confidant to express his concerns to and the rest of the Order didn't not believe him capable enough to defeat Tom nor did they know of the supposed prophecy and as to what it meant for their world if it was followed._

"_I also now truly know that Albus is a great big liar to you about whatever prophecy he has claimed to have seen witness to and spout off to you for another larger and more fatal reasoning in regards to that it would have messed with his ideals should it come true." Tom said importantly serious to Harry._

_Harry's eyes narrowed further with more suspicion now, "What do you mean by this?"_

_Tom sighed heavily, "We are more connected than you know of, Harry. For we are both connected to the Peverell lineage that is foretold of within the Tales of Beedle the Bard though not quite as connected as you would suspect we are if you assume anything for granted. Harry, as you are aware, you are directly descended from Ignotus Peverell who has held onto Death's own cloak of invisibility in your family for a very long time and was considered neutrally dark inclined as his family migrated to the Potter clan who descended later from Godric Gryffindor of Godric's Hollow, where you and your parents used to live. The line itself is connected to the great wizard Merlin before Ignotus on your side as well."_

_Harry nodded his head slowly with a grimace to his expression showing he understood what Tom had said though not liking that at all._

_Tom sighed again from within his chair at Harry softly who was now currently sitting on the carpeting of his living area floor against the sofa in a very appealing position for taking advantage of that Tom knew he needed to not think about as Harry sat before the fire and was staring into it absently lost within his own thoughts out in space somewhere._

_"Likewise Harry, I descend from a branch of the Peverell family through Antioch Peverell, who was the holder of the elder wand for his whole life until his gruesome demise. Though my connection is not direct as yours is. Antioch, who was the wielder of the elder wand until his death and was then passed down through the family…the ingredients for the wand were natural and fresh, but I have researched this topic for quite some time and I came to find that the tree the wand and its other components came from were actually inside a single woman's farmland property which she owned and not in an area that was not owned. The very same woman Antioch had later married to preserve his good name to the community when he had been falsely accused of some crime and had been let off the charges. My connection is indirect through a marriage." He told him._

_Harry looked up from the fire as he seemed intrigued to the information and still tried to ignore his body's calling out to the man before him while Tom continued on after that._

"_Albus had attempted to lie to you about whatever prophecy he told you because unfortunately there is another one and a more powerful one that I now have come to believe to be as a futuristic foretelling of one and I also believe it pertains to us both more tightly than the one you were previously told of by Albus because of its contents."_

"_I see." Harry said quietly as he seemed to think._

_Harry contemplated his options for the moment in time. The Order was in chaos and were disjointed...add-to-the-fact none of the older members believed him capable of anything as great as the defeat of a Dark Lord. Perhaps if he handled this carefully enough…a switch in sides would be possible if this prophecy Tom had found out about held true?_

"_Tom, I would greatly appreciate you tell me what else you have found out, however, I do need to sleep for now. I know that my owl mail is no longer being watched and sending me owl post would be easier on me and less hurtful to me than seeming to space out here and there while I'm supposed to be doing something else because of entering a mind-connected setting like this again for a conversation." Harry told him carefully_

_Tom's eyes had hardened and narrowed at what Harry said, but he made no further commentary as of yet about it because he did not know Harry well enough to inquire on such things as abuse in his home to make him feel more at ease and comfortable here while he was with him in his home either._

"_If you send me owl post though, please send it along at night to my home for safety reasons as I am sure you understand. I'll send my owl to you directly and when you write she can find me because I do not know if the wards will intentionally or unintentionally give away my location or not?" He asked Riddle_

_Tom nodded and seemed to agree to the plan of action without complaints though he wanted to ask many more questions now._

"_The only other request I will be asking of you is…is to leave no detail of what you know out and to make sure you are keeping things genuine between us. If the Order has truly forsaken me and when the Wards over my home should fall down and collapse in two more weeks time…there will be a chance though slight for now, but a chance nonetheless, that I will seek sanctuary with you for now depending on what I make of the information you send to me." Harry told him_

_Tom thought about this carefully because having Harry on his side whether neutral or not would be a major blow to the Order's pride in knowing he had switched because he knew that they did not see the potential he had inside of him and that he was truly capable of becoming as a wizard nor did they understand the necessity of what should happen if Harry remained in the dark mire of the unawareness to the war before them and also in-between two sides of war bathed in light and darkness. Plus, if Tom was truly honest with himself as he thought about this decision of his…he was a rather selfish person in regards to it because of the ending of the older discovered prophetic telling. For the last part of the true prophecy he had found was rather astonishing, and well...at least he really wanted it to be true. He wanted it so badly he ached when he had thought about it all since his own changes from a magical rebirth transformation recently just before Harry's seventeenth birthday._

"_Very well Harry, I shall endeavor to do as you have asked but in return I want an answer of your opinions to the information in a connected conversation between us the week before the wards around your home are to fall, understood?" Tom asked_

_Harry agreed easily to this silently with a small nod._

"_Goodnight Tom." Harry told him as he vanished from view and out of the connection they had shared_

"_Goodnight Harry." Tom whispered softly as he noticed just how very attracted they were to each other already without really knowing it_

**_:End Mindscape Conversation:_**

The very tentative connected conversation he had with Harry had gone well and as Tom felt him drift into an uneasy sleep later that evening, Tom could not help but feel sort-of protective of Harry now because of what he knew his friends and the rest of the remaining order would do when they had realized he'd left them behind when they didn't bother to care about him as they should have done from the beginning. Tom was clearly attracted to Harry, if the calling his body exuded when Harry had projected himself there was anything to go by, and the rather large and tight bulge he felt in his trousers under his robes was clearly straining for a release.

But the longer Tom thought back to his discussion…he couldn't help feel that Harry might be hiding something about his life in the house he had been captive to live in since he had killed his parents so long ago, almost like a ghost of a skeleton in his bedroom closet he was afraid to show anyone or tell anyone about because Tom knew only too well from his own horrendous childhood that Harry was probably too ashamed to admit it to anyone else in their own world in knowing how most wizarding families viewed the care of children and abuse to them in any form. Tom knew from experience that abuse does many things to the mind because he was a very clear example of this in some ways through his own past and childhood to his transformation to what had become Lord Voldemort. The persona of him still existed currently, but his original person was now present most with his renewed sanity. However, why would Harry hide such things from those who had seemed to care for him so much if they ever did at all?

Tom had so much more information now to review, reflect, consider and contemplate on than he did before and the weight he felt from it was as though he needed to be prepared for the worst to come though he had no idea why.


	2. Chapter 1: The Sending Off

**Chapter One:**** The Sending Off**

Tom Marvolo Riddle was known to Britain as the current terroristic Dark Lord Volemort to most. He had been through many things over the years he had lived, and he had honestly doubted he was going to ever be given another chance to make-up for some of the atrocious things he had committed previously. It wasn't until recent times of late that had changed his mind to this view when Severus had returned to his faithfully once and he had seemed interested somewhat in pursuing a relationship with him of a more sexually-inclined nature. At first Tom had been wary, but flattered Severus wanted that and had agreed to some extent. It was not until three days prior to the 31st of July this year things began to fall apart in many areas while others became clearer than ever in others. Tom went through a full magical blessed rebirth that day somehow. He knew it was to come soon he hoped, but it was after this that caused problems for him. The rebirth had given him a permanently younger body of twenty-two years in age and his persona of Lord Voldemort was still there inside of him, however, his sanity had returned to him and his ideals and concepts for the war were no longer skewed so badly. It was then Severus had really taken an interest to his pursuance of their evolving relationship more than he had previously. On the 31st of July, Tom had woken at midnight in slight pain as he had noticed a faint pale blue glow surrounding him. He watched in sheer shock as he felt this secondary presence being allowed into his body that made him feel content, secure, and peaceful. Tom knew this had to be Potter's presence, but had no idea as to why it had affected him so like that. He went searching for answers soon enough and this was now why he had been working inside of his study relentlessly all night long after the discussion he'd had with Harry Potter prior to now and the enlightening information he had garnered from him and the experiences from it. It only proved three times over that the prediction made by the ancient seer called Arielle Sarina Florence, who lived during the end of his ancestor Antioch Peverell's life, was a true seer and had been an actual real person at one time. Tom was ecstatic by the discovery and set to put together everything Harry had asked of him as genuinely as possible while internally knowing that the war would soon be over in anywhere from two to four years at minimum when Harry truly joined him and their side.

Tom had researched many things over the years and this particular part of both of their pasts for a very long time had been of a specifically keen interest because it had felt as though he and Harry were much more closely entwined together than Albus had wanted to depict them to be. In the end, his intuition of the subject paid off and he was rewarded for the efforts he made because he was right and at the end of Arielle's diary she kept...she had made a very specific futuristic prediction that had depicted both of him and Harry as the two men whose souls were to be entwined for the eternity of peace Britain was given when they joined together and proved the balance of power was needed to be sorted out.

It depicted Harry and himself as not only partners in achieving a common goal, but also eventually as lovers and spouses working together towards keeping the achievement in tact until they knew it had been managed. The prediction she had made vividly depicted them both as the two men who were soul-mates to each other fully and the one soul-mated pair to be able to give Britain peace, prosperity, and balance again after Godric and Salazar were predicted to do so and had failed to do long ago when they ended up dueling each other and killing each other in it to save themselves rather than their bitter world they were supposed to.

Tom was confused and quite unsure as to why of all times this information had just now made itself known to him to be able to make use of, but regardless to its timing, he was grateful it did and he now had some form of hope that when Harry read over it all; that he would be given the same clues and indications he had seen in it and he would in turn realize this was a much more complex scenario than Albus led him to believe it was and he had depicted himself as well.

Tom knew that since Harry was truly his mate this time around that he was going to have to be very cautious around Severus now. Severus still wanted him for himself, though Tom had lately been mostly anti-social towards him in his presence since his sanctuary was within his home as well and when Tom was not near him at all...the younger now reborn wizard made sure to keep some level distance between them too. It now did not feel right at all to know Harry belonged to him in such a way, and then yet to be engaging in activities of some nature like this with another though he hadn't done so. Tom shuddered in revulsion...He wasn't letting Severus touch him ever again like that. It just felt so wrong and his skin made a frightfully crawling sensation of disgust when he did. Tom though imagined what Harry would do when he found out about his and Severus's previous relationship to the other...he only hoped Harry would forgive him and let them have a chance to be together as destiny should.

* * *

><p>Severus Tobias Snape, notorious and snarky ex-Potions and Defense Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and now a known man that was being hunted as a Death Eater spy and murderer of the great Albus Dumbledore sat in his chambers within Slytherin Mansion by the fireplace quite awake and on alert for any type of problems to be going on still around 4 am in the morning today. Severus was really anxious that something bad had happened lately; for his master and partner had been inside of his office and study for hours now after being in his living quarters for some time with no contact to anyone outside of it, including himself, and he could hear all of these papers being shifted around hastily and moved around with a flourishing he had never witnessed before in his life. Severus was deeply concerned for his master and lover…what was going on?<p>

Severus was never one to be calm like this when he knew something of either great danger or catastrophe was about to happen, but he also knew that it was very unwise to disturb his master from whatever he was doing right now in his work to find out what was going on too. So, he had relegated himself to his chair by the fire to ponder what could be happening right now that had his master's full attentive state and his determined working mind-frame to it. The former Potions Master admitted to himself that ever since he returned to the manor, he had always been attracted to his master sexually and then even more so when he had somehow miraculously been gifted a heavenly magical rebirth to a more human bodily form that looked at least twenty-two years old; he looked delightfully sinful and he wanted his master's affections that no one else had ever had the pleasure of obtaining like that before. Severus knew he would never measure up to him though in a magical power standard and those who were left that did were his enemies thankfully, but he was also satisfied to know that no one else would ever be able to take him from him now.

Little did Severus know, Tom was putting the last of the very sensitive information he promised to send Harry together as Hedwig, his owl companion, arrived to Tom's window with a hesitant glance to him before she accepted the parcel when he had promised her it wouldn't hurt Harry at all in any way and he sent it off to Harry with an urgency to Hedwig the owl that told the bird she needed to guard the data with her life to get it there safely to Harry and she hooted in some level of comprehension as she took flight. Tom stood there and watched her fly off until she disappeared from view and the returned to his bed chambers for some rest as soon enough Severus would realize once more that his world was about to be turned upside down by none other than Harry James Potter again but in two very different and distinct senses than before.


	3. Chapter 2: The Ancient Prophecy

**Chapter 2:**** The Ancient Prophecy**

It had been nearly another whole week since Tom had been able comply his information together and then send everything he could along to Harry to review about what he had promised to send to him in regards to their secret discussion previously. Secret, as in a literal secret. Harry's friends had written several times by now, including his birthday with gifts attached to them, but yet Harry's mind was seemingly acting more reserved when he read their words carefully on their parchments. The words now seemed to all have a double meaning behind them and appear fake in their emotional levels of comfort. Harry had been keenly aware that he had noticed to have increased powers after his seventeenth birthday, but he still strangely felt as though something else had yet to come forth from it because of his much more acute senses and innate abilities magically. He really didn't know how to explain why he felt this way and Harry had not thought it prudent to expose this to Tom yet when they barely knew the other as it was. Harry's mind after reviewing the materials he was given to read had been quite shocking and astonishing to him; his demeanor was still somewhat in a more information overload traumatized shock and there was disbelief that was clearly evident even now to his face when seen and his emotional anger control had been displaced for a while as well when he felt an Order member's somewhat concealed magical presence watching the house as of late. As if they knew something was amiss here now somehow and in some way? The ancient prophecy that Tom had told him about and he had found was definitely genuine as to whom it was about for sure: The two of them together and their destiny together. If the very faded words that were written on the aged and yellowed parchment it had been written upon was anything to go by and was accurate to the core.

It was amazing at how seemingly used Harry found out he was through this and how utterly he was going to be tossed aside by the Order after Albus's death and the defeat of Riddle without him telling anyone of the fake prophecy he been told by Albus who had made-up the scenario in the first place and then he had purposely set Severus up to hear at the Hogs Head so long ago by Sibyll Trelawney who was a descendant of the Great Seer Cassandra Trelawney. How utterly used he felt and yet he still held onto a harbored sense of calm in knowing he had a way out of all this disastrous chaos if he just wanted to take it by the hand and accept it.

Harry re-read the faded parchment to himself silently as if it were going to bite him for trying it. However, Harry soon as he started to read began to see in his mind a young blonde woman writing in a very worn leather journal as her glazed eyes indicated her foretelling while she recorded it down. Her husband seemed much older than she, and Harry wondered why but did not question it because he knew of the stories in the the "Tales of Beedle the Bard" today. His vision was captivating as he kept watching her read the same words he was doing in present time now in his cramped bedroom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two souls that were born generations far apart from the other<br>**__**Yet these two souls were entwined to the other as if they were really one soul for a single cause  
><strong>__**The Cause was one of great undertaking and achievement in our world for now  
><strong>__**It was one of many trials that would bring hardship and suffering to them at times  
><strong>__**However, it was also one of immense happiness if their achievement endured to the end**_

_**The soul born who was to be born to those of the shadows of night**_  
><em><strong>He was the child born to us to try and balance out the beam of light and darkness upon when he met his match to his soul<strong>_  
><em><strong>The child born of the shadows was born among the serpents of a bitter winter underground among the darkness<strong>_  
><em><strong>He was to be the child turned man of balance, peace, and the prosperity among all wizard people again<strong>_

_**The soul born who was born to those of the rays of heavenly light above**_  
><em><em>

_**He was the child born to men who was to negate their unfair pressures of all races between man and magic  
><strong>__**He was born to eradicate the policies of one blood lineage over the others, the powers of blood status among wizard-kind, old tradition without new tradition, and heritage of wealth among men**_

_**He was born to all of us to make all our lineages equal among the balance of power and the deities again  
><strong>___

_**He was the child who was born among the hungry lions' den that was full of greed and sin on top of the the surfaces of land with the hot Savannah summer sunlight bearing down on all beings as he fervently wished for a better way of life for all**_

_**When the two kindred souls should finally meet; all the time slows down until understanding is met and then more until their joining of souls in all ways: body, mind, power, soul and spirit**_  
><em><em>

_**The war of light and darkness still rages onward but it will never stop for forever**_  
><em><strong>Until the two mates join together<br>**___

_**The world will never rest in eternal ease and crime will still always run rampant with rivers of flowing blood and despair in the streets until there is nothing left to spill blood of if they never join together.**_

* * *

><p>Harry was brought back to himself once more with tears of sadness in his eyes. He had never been so shocked, confused, and angry all at once in his life over anything that was kept from him until now. He knew that Albus had purposely led him astray with the other prophecy in hopes he never found out about this one until it was too late for anything to be done about it. Harry also was never as stupid as he sometimes had appeared to be as Tom showed by sending him these papers of his. Harry wanted to say he had a Confundus Charm cast upon him and his mind that lasted for years now, but he knew that that was a total lie and that he had truly wanted to believe the Order and Albus had had his best interests at heart.<p>

Now, all of his former true beliefs were in nothing but fragmented tiny pieces of shambled materials. His trust with the Order and his real and true connections to his friends and the Weasley family were on high alert for being made to help believe in their goals with other added benefits to it. Were they really his friends because they truly wanted to be or were they there to make something of their name again and try to gain notoriety through marrying Ginny to him for his wealth of family's fortune if he had died later on? Harry was afraid he already knew all of these answers if he looked back carefully enough to his years at the school and his childhood before Hogwarts.

Harry was distraught and he only had one more week to make his final decision on what he wanted to do with this information and his life ahead of him before he had to absolutely answer Tom in full next Friday evening. Harry had lain down to sleep with a heavy heart and mind whilst he winced in great pain with his left arm as he drifted off and into another uneasy and difficult sleep that night.

* * *

><p>Much like Harry was that evening, Tom Marvolo Riddle was quite restless and he too was having trouble sleeping that night. He couldn't go to Severus now in this circumstance he was in and he had also sensed Harry's shock, anger, turmoil, and his confusion over all the information he had provided to him while witnessing the shocking vision Harry had while read it those two times. Tom had never understood exactly how clear Harry's vision were until now while Severus seemed to think they hadn't been important enough to get anything from. Obviously Severus was once more incorrect about his destined mate and he pondered how on earth Severus could have such a low opinion of most people like this? Tom was content enough though to know that Harry had seemed to understand all the underlying implications the prediction foretold of, but now he was either in denial or he was just shocked beyond what was a little above average for him and needed time to mull everything over and put it into focus as he had himself.<p>

Tom was well aware that Severus had been trying to gain his affections, or rather his more sexually desirous fueled ones, for ages and even more ever since he had returned from the school and he had underwent the rebirth he knew was to come for him soon enough. Tom shuddered in revulsion once more as he rolled onto his side under the duvet of his bed; the thought of Severus touching him that way at all or even the other way around when he knew it wasn't right and because of Harry knowing what was to come if he decided to side with him was just wrong.

The only thing that he and shared in common as to the remnants of their humanity with Harry currently was that they both had never engaged really in anything to do with the acts of penetrative sex and intercourse. Of course that did not mean they had no experience either, they had both just chose to abstain from claiming another for themselves yet. A fact Tom was currently happy about for both of them. However, unwelcome as Severus's advances to him were; he knew if Harry accepted his side and came here to live after the wards fell around his home…he would be putting a stop to Severus if it was the last thing he did.

A thought that made the reborn and now much younger person that he, Tom Riddle, was smile slightly as he finally drifted off into a world of dreams of what could be to come from all of this. Tom truly wanted to be Harry's first and his only just as he knew if this did come pass that he would be for Harry as well in time.

* * *

><p>Severus was very confused and quite agitated. Utterly confused and he was lost inside of his own thoughts tonight as he drank a glass of brandy by the fire in his chambers while he attempted to read the latest copy of the Potions Masters Weekly. His master and lover had been to and from between his study and his chambers and back and forth for the last week now and with still no other contact other than the family's healer. Severus was now very concerned and worried for that something very serious was going on with his partner. He knew it and he could feel it deep in his bones that something was definitely amiss now. His master and his lover had seemed to be in a contemplative mood a lot more than he usually was recently, but yet this mood of his...it was one of a greater happiness than he had generally exuded in a long time as far as Severus could tell whenever he had briefly seen him at all.<p>

Severus wondered what on earth had happened to Tom that made him the way he was acting currently and why it was seemingly so important to him right now? Severus's eyes had then narrowed momentarily in major suspicion and was wondering if Tom had found another to show interest in while he had been absent from him. Severus shook his head knowing that that sounded preposterous even to him as he thought of it. Whatever was going on with his master and these recent times at the mansion, Severus vowed to himself that he was going to find out whatever it was that had made his master so distant to him and now far less receiving to his advances than he had once been before whilst he still seemed now more content and happy than he had been before he had come back here to live.

Severus was determined to be his master's desire and his consort though he knew not how to go about this since his now more than just average irritating acts of rejection to the advances in their relationship from where it had been as of last year to now had dwindled like a burned out flame and one was not able to be restored.


	4. Chapter 3: Harry's Decision

**Chapter Three: Harry's Final Decision**

Harry had only one day left to decide what to do now and this new twist of fate called the true prophecy that had weighed heavily on him like a one hundred pound block of pure lead inside his heart and his soul. He felt as if he should take the opportunity to escape while he could because Vernon was getting wearier of his presence as days passed and he had yet been removed from his home like he had been promised by the Order. Harry's training was going to waste due to the neglect he suffered there and he seemed fairly sick looking though he wasn't. He also knew though that once he took the offer; he could not look back from it or rescind it either way.

Harry was in a multitude of pain in his left arm which had been broken for at least since two weeks before his seventeenth birthday and majority of his own world. He knew it was a magically serious injury and it had needed a Healer's attention badly by now, but much more troublesome thoughts plagued his mind at now and he was unable to go anywhere without notice yet. Harry cringed and winced in pain as it fired a sensation down it again badly.

Would Tom even want him as an eventual lover and eternal spouse? The concept and thought seemed totally ridiculous and foreign to him. He was inexperienced to the acts of penetrative sex, but not all the mechanics of sexual activity as he had never engaged in anything more than a light kiss or even some level of fooling around with anyone and on top of that…they had all been female as well…except for one person.

Harry was not averse to either gender nor to the concept of having a husband as a spouse versus a wife; it was just more of the fact that he was totally inexperienced to all things having to do with actual intercourse and with another female partner and even more clueless as to how to do things like sex with another male for a partner in some regards, though he did understand certain things you can do with a male but you don't with a female. Harry also had no clue between himself and Tom of who was more inexperienced of them both and would take the dominant role in the bedroom. This was a very interest point of topic where Harry forced himself from it and tried not to imagine things on top that.

Harry noticed before that Tom had seemed so different than normally he was and it was almost as if he still had a sliver of the humanity he was supposedly supposed to have once he had come back again after his discovery of the true prophecy concerning them both and some type of rebirth happen to him. Harry stared blankly at his bedroom ceiling, "It's almost as if Tom really is truly and genuinely hopeful that I'll accept this offer I proposed to him in the original form weeks ago…" Harry whispered under his breath quietly as so his uncle down the hall could not hear him.

Harry was so confused by Tom's recent actions and they really didn't make much sense to him yet. Suddenly, in a soft popping sound and a bright but brief flash of golden light Fawkes appeared inside of his bedroom and Harry sat up hastily there whilst he was gaping in a momentary stunned silence before he closed his mouth and just stared at the bird.

"Fawkes, what are you doing here?" Harry asked the bird very quietly

"**Hello, young Lord Harry Potter**_." _Fawkes replied in his mind easily.

Harry was now even more stunned than before and now was silent again too.

"**Harry, the Order is in total disarray as I'm sure Tom told you before due to his discovery of one of Merlin's great grand-daughter's prophecies from so long ago. The Order as a whole body; they are not honoring Albus and his memory by forsaking you and I will not stand beside another leader to the Order of the Phoenix as their familiar if they are without honor in their lives as most of them are**_." _Fawkes told Harry

Harry nodded carefully in his mind, but remained quiet and listening to him.

"**You have proven time and again that you have honor in great amounts, but due to the prophecy you could never lead the Order, sadly. That is why I will go with you wherever you decide to go as your familiar and companion like Hedwig is, if you desire?**_" _Fawkes asked him, "**Truth be told though young Harry, I never did like being attached to Albus as a familiar because his heart harbored many dark and shadow-covered secrets that he never told anyone or let heal properly. He lived in somewhat honor, but generally it was for his own gain.**_"_

Harry nodded, "I decided to side with Tom, but I need a hand in packing and getting there since I cannot apparate yet though I have turned seventeen."

Fawkes bowed his head in acceptance and raised one of his wings with a golden glow. Harry watched in amazement as all his belongings…including his cherished hidden ones…packed themselves up into his trunk and then the trunk shrank on its own automatically so Harry could pick it up easily.

"Thank you Fawkes, if Hedwig lets you be my familiar as well, then you are honored enough to create the bond between us. But only if Hedwig agrees first and knows that I am not abandoning her for you either."

Fawkes nodded his head and hopped over beside Hedwig whilst he chirped some and Hedwig, he supposed, responded back to him before Fawkes hopped back over to him.

"**Hedwig said she agrees as long as she is not forgotten about and that you will still send her to others with owl post as well as if I have to deliver something?**_" _Fawkes replied to him

Harry replied to Fawkes of his agreement to the conditions and Fawkes told Harry that Hedwig seemed fine with this arrangement. So Fawkes created the familiar bond between himself and Harry.

"**Harry, I fear that I should warn you first before we leave here…" Fawkes said, "Severus is living within Tom's home too and he is, well, for a lack of better words…he is trying to obtain what rightfully belongs to you beside and alongside of Tom. He will be a difficult person for you to handle again once he realizes that you are there because Tom wants you there and because you had every right to be…more so than he does in every aspect. Salazar actually doesn't approve of Severus in his home with his heir, but there is little he could do from either a portrait or from within the beyond to correct this decision Tom made when Severus returned there for sanctuary for being hunted as Death Eater spy.**_"_

Harry's eyes hardened as they turned to darkened emeralds that seemed to glitter and glow with a light that spoke of things Fawkes did not want to think about at all. Harry carefully placed his belongings in his pocket with his usable arm before he told Hedwig to start traveling towards Tom's home and that he would be there to greet her with Fawkes when she arrived there. Hedwig hooted in some stance of understanding before taking flight and Fawkes gracefully flew to Harry's shoulder before both disappeared in a flash of bright golden lighting and were gone to wherever Tom lived just as the sun started to rise for the dawn of the morning he was supposed to officially answer Tom about his prior proposal he had given to him before.


	5. Chapter 4: Arrival of Great Change

**Chapter Four:**** The Arrival of a Great Change**

Lord Harry James Potter, battered and bruised as he was, had arrived promptly with Fawkes in toe within the inside of Tom's personal quarters without a warning of their unexpected arrival and came to find that the only semi-older male lord now had probably already been awake within them for some time. Tom sat there in a sort-of staring stance to their entrance without a word of warning about their arrival to his home at all and Tom seemed as though he was quite obviously shocked with a very noticeable silence for Harry's prompt appearance there with Fawkes beside him as well considering the Order's state of chaos currently. The older lord also seemed agape as to Harry's condition physically when he saw him for the first time in awhile and this was before the young adult lord had given him a brief smile and then he blacked out from the travel of apparition due to his severe injuries that needed some dire help.

From what Tom could tell visually without aid of using spells on him and then be able to sense on Harry with his magic in other areas of his body that were less visible to the naked eye...the younger wizard definitely had a broken left arm that needed some immediate healing attention from a healer or else he could be left without any magic at all when he was healed finally. Other than that, Tom had now been able to identify many different types of semi-healing cuts, gashes, lacerations and other wounds underneath his clothes in various stages of severity and healing from Harry's own internal magic that was trying desperately to help him. Tom knew, however, that Harry was too injured for his own internal magic to do much good for him. Tom was just barely able to see some bad looking bruises on his mate. Then he noticed that these bruises also tended to be everywhere that could be hidden by cloth materials and like the cuts he had seen before...they were also in numerous stages of severity and healing, but Harry's magic internally still was little to help due to his seriously weakened state.

This sight of his mate looking like this had made Tom's heart ache in pain and his blood boil whilst his jaw clenched in great anger to those he knew had placed Harry with those muggles years ago to hide the younger wizard from him. This only made Tom's teeth grit more firmly together, since the elder dark wizard knew without any reservations that Albus would never have truly given Harry to a family and for him to be raised inside of a home willingly of his own accord where the Headmaster knew that younger heir to their lineages would have been utterly pampered as he deserved to be from birth after what he had done to his parents.

After what he'd unintentionally done to Harry years ago with the murder of his parents; Tom knew when the Killing Curse had backfired at him angrily was when he had made a serious error in judgement and something was amiss and that he was not privy to it. The Headmaster, Tom knew all too well as he snarled to himself, wouldn't even place Harry with a family outside the school to a home where they would be firm on discipline, but were not abusive to him and his needs there as was seen currently. It made Tom very glad at times like this that Albus was dead now and wouldn't be a problem for his plans his now. So, Albus could do no more harm to either of them and that he would not have to live and see his grand scheme fail in the end of all this.

Tom now felt guiltily remorseful that he had not been more careful to his dark magic uses in past. This was so his mate had not had to go through all of this suffering on his part and they could possibly have been closer mentally connected than they were right now. Fawkes looked up at Tom with deeply concerned eyes that were hurt and a very saddened red-orange tone in color. The phoenix's presence there told Tom silently that Harry was in immense pain and he was badly injured now. He truly needed some help or else he would die soon and then the older wizard would be alone for a long time again until Fate decreed Harry reborn again to come back to him in a new form.

Tom's heart seemed to clench as he found these emotions in the creature's eyes as he spoke, "Fawkes…" Tom started slowly, "I-I know we never really got along in my years at the school and I know you have had no reason to help me with regards to Harry's situation at his summer home residence right now. I-I also do not know how I can ever repay you for getting him out of there when you did because I didn't know what I was going to do to allow him to be free of that place because of the barely there wards still in tact. He may have not lasted too much longer there if you hadn't done so it seems, and now, I-I am forever now in your debt. Thank you, Fawkes. I mean it sincerely this time and not because I feel obligated to say it." Tom said quietly to the bird

Fawkes nodded and bowed its head to the dark wizard though he was a light magic oriented creature. He understood the words Tom had meant by them and then the phoenix chirped at him with a slow and soothing melody to tell Tom that he was forgiven and that his prior transgressions were all forgiven if he went about the true path now and the path led their world to a more prosperous setting with Harry beside of him as his mate being treated as he should have been long before Albus had decided to go corrupt after his defeat of Lord Grindelwald and play the wizarding world's god-like figure.

Tom seemed to comprehend the bird's final message as he nodded slowly in his understanding and then the elder wizard stood up and walked over to where Harry had fallen unconscious on the floor from his severe injuries due to Fawkes's apparition previously. Tom gently lifted him up to his body easily and delicately cradled his mate to his own warm body heat as he walked into his personal bed chambers with care not to aggravate any of the injuries on him. Fawkes came in to sit on the bedpost at the head of the bed to keep viligant watch on his new wizard companion and master for now.

Tom laid him down within his bed to let his body rest easily and more comfortably than it had been for now as he called on his personal family medic Healer and Mediwitch Tanya Moon to his quarters to try to aid Harry in his recovery from these nasty-looking injuries he could see after he explained to her what had happened prior to now very quickly. Harry was badly wounded Tom silently admitted to himself inside his mind with some despair and the older dark wizard told himself that he was not just going to allow his only mate to die from these injuries and then have to wait for him to be re-born again many more years after this to find his peace and happiness again.

He refused to allow it to happen by all means within his capabilities and he wasn't going to take the chance against himself for Harry to even be re-born because he knew Fate would try and mess with him if he did. Tom knew that he was not a very patient person as it was and did not want to have to wait so much longer than he had already, and perhaps this was selfish on his part as well in this regard.

Healer Tanya Moon arrived rather promptly to her Lord's chambers. The high levels of anxiety and severe sense of distress that wafted from her lord she could feel and the expression he wore was that of something like a tidal wave that came crashing down from him in droves. His aura was distressed too while his magic seemed sensitive to whatever was on his mind and this was also very unsettling to her. Tanya, for as long as she had known her lord, she knew that he was bound to change and that Harry was a part of this. Not to the extent he had discovered, but Tanya also was aware that this discovery would bring Harry to be here sooner or later if Tom had his way like he always does.

When something of this nature truly matters to him; Tom would always find a way to succeed in his endeavors. Tanya noticed her master was most distressed by his mate's condition and probably was quite disturbed as to how some of these injuries came to be on him. When she had finished talking to her lord over Harry's condition and had then gone into her master's bedroom and diagnosed his overall condition; Tanya now knew exactly why Tom was so distressed over him! These wounds were severe and even though Tanya had served the family of Salazar Slytherin for years before Tom had become the Head of the Household; she still viewed him as the Master of the Household and her Lord. She cared for him and his happiness in life since he had had so little of it thus far. So, Tanya immediately set to work in diagnosing Harry's individual conditions to see what needed to be done and then started trying her best in healing him.

This was done all while attempting to put her master's mind at ease because of his soul-bonded's seemingly very frail body appearance right now. Despite Tanya could clearly see and now knew for sure Harry could not have been this way just two months prior to this at the end of seventh year and his graduation. It appeared the young Potter and Peverell heir had done some kind of physical training of sorts, but then when he was sent back home for the summer...this training he had done was lostto him due to starvation, neglect and abuse from those who should have cared for him and now this was what she had arrived to heal and had her master so worried about.

Harry truly was malnourished quite badly even from the training prior to his rescue and summer vacation, and his wounds would take some time to heal that he may not have with Severus becoming so suspicious of what was going on here between himself and her master as of late. Tanya snarled to herself in silence; Severus, she knew all too well, was not ever one to sit still when he knew danger to him or Tom was afoot and she also was aware of Severus's hatred of Harry and his existence due to a past the young heir could not have controlled. This made everything much worse in her mind while she began thinking and then silently vowed to tell Tom of Severus's growing suspicion and how much danger Harry could very possibly be in within the next few days after he starts to recover with Severus here.

* * *

><p>Many Hours Later, Slytherin Manor Master Bedroom after Healing Procedures...Night-time<p>

* * *

><p>Lord Harry James Potter blearily woke from what he thought was only three hours of rest and found that he didn't know exactly where he was currently, but that it was still inside of Tom's home residence and Harry noticed that he was warm and felt very comfortable while surprisingly...he also no longer felt as though he were in some great and tremendous aching pain anywhere any longer after a heavy battle. Harry had very easily assumed he had passed out when Fawkes apparated them from Privet Drive and then Tom had gone out of his way to protect his presence there from possible others and had him placed somewhere more comfortable while he had called upon his personal healer to look at him and try to heal his severe injuries. Harry knew the injuries he had were bad to begin with...without aggravating them more than they were already. The gesture made by Tom to have him healed proved his sincerity in his discovery and it was also something Harry regarded both in appreciation and thanks for in the long run.<p>

Harry slowly opened his eyes more and was now surprised to discover it was still dark outside. Which probably meant he had been out of it for at least the whole day it seemed, and now it was night-time once more. Harry wondered whether Tom was alright or not; having seen exactly how much pain he was in and the distress in his face and posture when he had appeared there probably hadn't been the best way to show up...but then again, Harry had little choice in different transportation methods available to him to use and be able to escape from Privet Drive with. Harry didn't know what sort of wards may be within the area of Tom's residence nor upon the home he lived in itself and had few options other than a port-key to the village of little Hangleton and to walk to the manor until Fawkes had arrived there. His walking to Tom's home probably would have been his end due to the severity of some his injuries, and no one would have found out until it was too late to do anything for him. Including Tom...

Harry shook his head to clear these depressing thoughts and found he was thankful to be alive once more. Then he decided to look around the room he was in momentarily from the bed to see what was there. Harry seemed shocked to find that he had to be within Tom's personal chambers rather than a spare set of rooms there used for guests of any kind that were locked and warded from intrusions. For one, the closet had clothes inside of it that were a tad too big to fit him correctly and they seemed to be used quite often in each set.

There was a bathroom attached to the bedroom. Harry noted with a slight smell and twinge to his slightly elevated senses that both these rooms literally reeked with Tom's scent and aura inside of it. Harry felt comforted for the first time in ages by it; knowing Tom had to be nearby as well. Tom's scent alone was enough to make his anger melt away or his sadness to light with happiness again. It soothed his inner soul in a way Harry hadn't ever felt before yet. The scent was that of a forest just after dark and a campfire going with wood logs burning in it gently. It was a serene and tranquil scent that made Harry feel cared for and loved, though he had no idea where this new relationship with Tom this was going to yet to be honest.

If those two clues alone weren't enough to make your decision on...then perhaps waking up in these chambers and finding a large female snake named Nagini curled at the end of the bed asleep and protecting you with her presence should be enough to convince anyone of where they were. Harry smiled momentarily by all these small details he'd noted already; Tom really was being genuine with him about his discovery and his intentions towards him because of it. This kind-of made Harry wonder if this was truly meant to be as it seemed it should be in regards to the ancient prophecy Tom had found mere weeks ago now.

Suddenly, the door to the bedroom opened quickly as Harry flushed and re-covered himself partially with the sheets and Tom walked in with a woman beside him who was dressed in some pristine-looking Healer's robes. She noticed he was awake now too and smiled at seeing him awake and saw to if there was anything else was he needed before seeming relieved as well that he had woken so quick after such bad wounds.

Tom, who had been on the verge of a melt-down all day after Harry arrived and needed such drastic healing done to him, seemed to be more content and more at peace with himself in knowing Harry was alright for now and gave him a small smile and a nod before he left again momentarily to let the healer tend to him more without his presence interfering and making Tanya lose her concentration because of his meticulous eye for perfection in magical arts.

The healer smiled more freely now, "Hello Lord Potter, I am Healer and Mediwitch Tanya Moon and the only personal healer to the House of Slytherin for generations now. Harry, honestly you were quite lucky that you had arrived here when you did or else that arm of yours may have lost its power to ever wave a wand again if necessary. You are also very lucky it wasn't your right arm instead or else by now you would be truly magic-less. I feel I have been blessed to be born as High-Elf and be able to tend these extremities you have had because not many human healers could do so given the state they were all at upon your arrival." She told him seriously.

Harry looked down ashamed at himself while he flushed in embarrassment, "I am sorry then Madam Moon that I had let my injuries get that far...but, unfortunately I wasn't able to get anywhere else for healing before now and I had many things on my mind as it was already; though I knew they needed tended to."

Tanya nodded her head in understanding, "Yes well Harry, let us hope that you will never have another incident like this again since you will be living here from now on I suppose. As for your other injuries though, the bruises and cuts I found on you are all gone by now due to some potions I gave you before, except for the most severe ones, and you may have noticed that I have given you an eyesight correction potion as well." She asked him.

Harry nodded with a smile, "Yes I did notice the eyesight potion now. Thank you very much for it, since I really needed it with the war we are in and all."

Tanya curtly nodded now, "You are still far too thin and malnourished for your age though. Even with the prior training you did that is quite evident to me due to my higher senses from my heritage. So, starting tomorrow I will be putting you on potion regimen that I will brew specifically for your safety. You should know why now I assume, so because of Severus being here as well; we cannot take our slim few chances we have with his potions working correctly and his suspicious nature. These potions though; they should correct the problem and return you to proper form if you allow yourself to try to eat more normally over the next two weeks with proper amounts of exercise for your condition, understood?" She eyed him carefully.

Harry nodded in silence to the treatment she gave him and did not protest to the treatment she offered him either. Though, his blood boiled at the mention of Snape being here still and the thought of him trying to kill him with potions when Harry had trusted him to some degree before now. Tanya looked softly at Harry as she sat down beside the bed near him, "Mr. Potter, I know you have Tom to confide your troubles, secrets, and past in as your soul-bonded now and I want you to be aware that you and Tom are both regretfully very similar. You both have somewhat mirroring and haunted pasts, but I want you to know that my door is always open to you if you need someone else to listen once in a while, alright?" She said kindly, "I won't push these serious topics with you because I know it's none of my business to ask the queries I have in the first place about them all and that these troublesome areas of your past for you are more than likely very fragile to you like they were with Tom so long ago."

"However, I also know that some of those injuries you had sustained on yourself could only be obtained through abuse at home. As a healer it concerns me that you had not called out to anyone to resolve these problems beforehand, but I will respect your decision as to why you hadn't. I am willing to listen to you as a confidant if you will let me try and this is not due to my loyalty to this household, but more because of it and the fact you are my master's mate. I want to see him finally happy after his years of hurt, sadness and suffering he has has been through and now be allowed to live more freely like he was supposed to ages before now. I know you can make him happy, but this is only if you allow yourself to heal from your own past as well." She told him gently.

Harry bowed his head down to hide his tears from her and whispered a soft, "Thank you."

Tanya stood and then turned to leave, "I'll send Tom back in as I go, alright?"

Harry nodded silently and gave her a weak smile as she left.

* * *

><p>Tanya seemed concerned about some things as she re-entered the den slowly with a quiet click of the bedroom door shutting behind her. Tom had immediately walked over to her to see how Harry was faring after his initial healing procedures.<p>

"How is he doing, Tanya?" Tom asked as soft as he could

Tanya sighed in some worry, "Physically, Harry is still slightly malnourished and needs the potion regimen for the next two or even possibly three weeks ahead along with getting used to being here and navigating the place in his weakened mobility condition. It would be most advisable to keep Severus's presence away from him and not even allow him to know Harry is even here for now. Considering Severus's prejudiced hatred of Harry fo the past he could not control between the two of you. We shall need to speak more of this later though at a more convenient time." She whispered as they noticed Severus was restless and wandering the halls again in anxiety, "A better alternative is to come up with a way to take extended leave for a good deal of time and move Harry, yourself, and I to another location. This will allow the young Peverell heir to recuperate in a safer environment than here right now with a lot of less stress."

Tanya seemed to want to cry now, "Mentally, Harry seems fine; other than he seems to have a lot of secrets and he doesn't wish to share them at all. Perhaps they are about his home life or otherwise, I cannot say? I do know for certain that eventually Harry will at least tell you of this things because of circumstances regarding the both of you, and before you ask, I did not prod him because it is not my place to. However, I strongly urge you Tom Riddle to be careful as to how you say things to Harry right now because he is somewhat fragile. If you really get angry and lose your infamous temper at him…you just might either lose him completely or you might break him completely down into a non-repairable subservience to you; which I know you do not want." She said crossly as she left his rooms for the evening.

Tom heaved a heavy sigh as both of his hands rubbed over his face. His newly starting to unfreeze heart ached inside for the pain that his mate must have went through in that wretched muggle home from those who were related to him and were supposed to care for him and to love him as their own. Yet, these muggles hated anything to do with magic and their people, so they despised Harry's very existence and did him grave disservices over the years there.

"Is he still awake?" Tom asked meekly before she was gone totally

Tanya nodded sternly, "Yes he is, though not for too much longer due to the potions I gave him. I also told him you'd be in when I left."

Tom smiled to her briefly as he watched her leave for now. Tom debated on letting Harry just rest or not and wait until tomorrow to speak with him, but in the end he had decided he was going to go back into his rooms to see for himself how Harry was doing. It may be what he needed to help his anxiety over this ordeal. When Tom entered, Harry was sitting up and apparently waiting nervously for Tom to come in to see him.

Harry felt kind-of nauseous in knowing he probably shouldn't even be here right now. That this was most likely still utterly ridiculous that Tom wanted him for his own soul-mate eternally as the prophecy described and that this discovery he made was in reality a fluke to lure him here. But if it was, then why had he been healed and not simply just killed on spot for being a thorn in Tom's side for so long?

Why was the first question Harry wanted answers to? Why would some brilliant wizard like Tom want him, Harry Potter, for an eternal spouse and lover even though it was prophesized as such so my decades ago?

It seemed ludicrous to him that it could even be true; despite the foretelling and Tanya's earlier comments to him while she had returned to attend his injuries further. Harry didn't even have time to ponder those questions because as soon as they showed up; Tom came into the room quietly and shut the door gently behind him to not startle him as he turned around and weakly tried to smile at Harry. The Potter heir, for his part of this whole scenario; either did not remember that when he saw Tom earlier in their mind-connection discussion that he was a lot younger now or he felt as if he was hallucinating.

Tom seemed concerned when Harry did not say anything and so he came and sat in the chair beside the bed he had been in before whilst Tanya worked the last of her healing magic on him the first time in Harry's unconscious form. Though Tom was closer than he was before to appease his end of their bond tugging at him with worry and concern for Harry's state. For now, he felt content just to be near Harry in close proximity to himself.

Harry remained silent as he glanced up occasionally to look at Tom with quizzical eyes before he finally spoke softly.

"Thank you for being genuine and honest with me before in that discovery you made Tom. Otherwise we both know that I-I'd probably be dead right now if you hadn't been." Harry said softly

Tom smiled a little sadly to this, "While that may have been true, I know I am glad you are not dead; despite all the disbelief that comes with the statement. I am also glad that we were able to save you in time once you came here here." He said softly

Harry nodded, "I am too. So I know this is rather sudden, but where do we go from here since we both are aware that all of your minions will not expect me to just suddenly switch sides or be able to be persuaded to do so nor will they accept me as a part of them if I did and joined your faction? Plus, we both are intelligent enough to know that it would seem suspicious for me, who just joined the ranks, to automatically be given the secondary spot beside you when others have been after it for such a long time without success? There would need to be some ample reasoning and logic behind it if it was done this way?" Harry asked him

Tom smiled at Harry's seemingly underestimated intelligence once more as he contemplated his answer, "Yes we both do know that this is true. I decided that when you came here and if you had already decided to be neutral and wanted sanctuary that I would inform them as such and you were to be left alone. They would be warned that no harm should come to you while you decided to join us or to remain neutral. If they had attacked you, you had the power to retaliate in the appropriate fashion to teach them a lesson about respect."

"However Tanya and I are aware of Severus's hatred to you and the problem he presents with you being here. So Tanya told me that to allow you a stress-free full recovery, it was likely I would need to take a long extended leave from here to my own reasons and to evacuate you and Tanya with me when I left. If you wanted to fully join my side and be my mate in full with time, I had decided that I would tell Lucius we, as in Tanya and I, would be taking an extended leave to France for recruitment of certain allying factors that need special handling due to being healers' themselves. What really is happening though, is that you, myself, and Tanya would be going to my Villa there and after you have fully recovered…I would train you in whatever I know and that you feel you are capable of accomplishing and are comfortable enough in learning. This is also only as far as you would like to be trained?" Tom asked him.

"The recruitment issue, is of course still accurate, since I had planned to do this anyways until the discovery I made took precedence. However,, the healers' are still invaluable to our cause more than ever. With you here, we need more than just Tanya around in case of incident between you and the Inner and Outer Circle members. It is still for our benefit, but now just has a safety benefit to it as well." Tom told him, "Other than these two things, Tanya is going to help with the recruitment area because healers' and dark magic do not mix easily. I am sure you are aware this by now, Harry." Tom asked softly.

Harry nodded quietly in understanding.

"Tanya will be helping the recruitment people see that dark magic is not what many believe it is. Even light magic could become dark if the intention it is used for is evil itself. Using a 'Wingardium Leviosa' spell to levitate some out of a window high up off the ground and then dropping them to plummet to their death is by no means innocent." Tom said, "Plus, these are Tanya's former colleagues and she knows them best. Tanya will also be wanting to attend the Wizarding World International Medicine Convention there this year too, I assume. I have never denied her the benefit of going because it details all the possible new remedies being made available and research being done in medicine that could benefit our society."

"I see, hmm?" Harry murmured

The young lord rested on the bed with a contemplative look as he thought about these options very carefully. They were very different in design and how you had to go about placing them to be believable to those you wanted to believe it. Harry knew with him being Tom's eternal mate that he would eventually have to learn the darker arts in magic; but the prophecy or rather, the true one, stated he was the child of light still yet despite his uses of darker magic. Did that mean he wasn't able to taint himself with too much darker magic casting or was he just more immune to it than most?

Harry also knew that Tom would never offer his vast array of magical knowledge to just anyone and that if he was seriously going to be truly training him with this offer; that this prophecy he had found and owl mailed to him had to be real and totally genuine to the last word of it. It was sort-of like an once-in-a-lifetime opportunity for him to have. Harry wanted to know that whatever he decided upon would be the best choice possible and that it would not be for nothing in the end.

Harry took several more minutes to size up the advantages and disadvantages to both ends of the offer. He knew Ron and his family, plus Hermione, had all but abandoned him and hadn't truly ever cared for him. They just wanted his fortune through the marriage of their only daughter Ginny to him. Fame may be a factor here for some, but not all. Another disadvantage was he could never turn away from this decision once he chose it. It would be the beginning of new him and made a defined new path for him to walk. The benefits were that if things were played out as he knew they were supposed to; Harry would have an eternal soul-mate who would love him for who he was rather than his fame. There was a possibility for a family, despite them both being male. Wizards were a little different from muggles due to their magic, and both Harry and Tom were powerful. They had a chance they could have children if they were blessed.

Harry had also bridged the gap with Draco last year in their rivalry, and he considered the blonde more of fellow brother and best-friend to him than he had with Ron in some time. The promise of obtaing knowledge he had been told he was forbidden to seek was tempting in itself, but what had truly made the decision was when Harry realized he was not going to be kept in the dark here. He was being included; far more so than with the Order and its members previously. Tom was getting nervous since Harry had yet to answer him, but the younger wizard finally seemed to have reached a conclusion and he smiled brightly to Tom.

"When do we leave for France?" He asked as he smiled to him

Tom smiled gently to the question as he came over and sat beside him on the bed, "As soon as you want to. I will warn you that Tanya wants us to at least be here for tonight and that I will have to side-along apparate you through the wards at my French villa home for you to be able to get in without problems." He said.

Harry smiled brightly, "We will leave when it is most convenient tomorrow, then? Can we also go and sight-see around France and things; I haven't ever left Britain before?" He asked excitedly now

Tom seemed happy that Harry was excited to be going along with him and to see new things and to enjoy getting newer experiences abroad. Internally though, Tom's magic was boiling like red hot lava because he knew all too well that the Dursley family had had plenty of holiday expenditures outside Britain before and yet now…here was Harry admitting he was never with them on these vacations either. Whether Harry knew he was aware he knew that was another story.

"Harry, we will not be training constantly so I suppose that means yes we can go sightseeing, shopping, and more. As well as do other things if you wanted to, but only after you are better and are more capable in your mobility again, alright?" Tom told him easily

Harry smiled a brilliant smile that Tom swore to himself could have lit the entire room from pitch blackness and possibly the whole village north of here too. Harry then yawned and felt drowsy as Tom stood up and was preparing to leave and allow him to rest more when he heard the quiet question.

"Stay with me?" Harry murmured

Tom froze stiff and stood still there momentarily; he was relatively unsure if this was a good idea or not considering how already attached they seemed to be to the other and it had only been a whole day here despite the letter conversations and mind-connected discussions prior to now. Tom did not want to hurt Harry emotionally though, and it was most likely Harry asking him to stay because he felt safe and comforted by the presence of his mate nearby. So, against his better judgment he turned back into the room and slowly changed into some pajamas.

Harry had already fallen into a light sleep when he had finished changing clothes, and so Tom carefully slid into his bed behind him. For the first time in many years, both wizards felt peaceful as they fell into a fully restful sleep with each other there to comfort them. Tom's arms had wrapped themselves around his mate in a very protective embrace and pulled him close to him. This was if to say he would never let Harry go again. However, unlike many would have thought if they had seen it, it was in a way that did not cause pain or irritate any lingering areas of injury that could be sore from the bruises he had hours ago and were still slightly healing.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape had been very concerned for several days now. He was still concerned for and about his lover whom he had not seen in person for nearly a nearly a month now, and Severus was anxious to hear something of his condition. Had he been off battling the Order and the Potter brat in some fierce battle and was now in a critical condition? Had that blasted Potter brat finally hurt his master enough that he could die despite his many horcruxes he made to prevent his death? Severus was keenly and familiarly aware of the potential power Potter held in his grasp, and so the Potions Master was now contemplating all angles to this scenario he was in and had become a part of. He was very concerned something was going on here at the manor that he was not privy to in any way when he should be.<p>

Healer Moon had just left their master's chambers for the first time in over six hours of being inside there and when he had inquired about what had happened to her; she had just glared at his questions and brushed his query aside. She had told him it was not of his concern and that it wasn't serious. To try not to worry about it all that much.

Severus knew she had somewhat lied to him about that, but he couldn't tell about which part of what she said was the false statement. He was getting so very frustrated with the situation between him and his master. Where had he gone wrong in his relationship to him and why did Tom not return his affection any longer after his magical rebirth anymore?

Severus was deeply thinking inside of his chambers before his eyes narrowed to angry slits. Was it possible that this time around Tom truly had an eternal mate and was destined unlike before?

Severus shook his head in declination; the chances for that were slim because as far as he knew; there were no other Peverell descendants left from the other two brothers of Antioch that would be suitable enough if there had been one or two. However, Severus was unsure how far this truth went and would need to research the Peverell lineage to make sure. The problem was getting the books in his hands. The Potions Masters was certain that the books he would need for his answers were inside of his master's private library, and only Tom had the key of how to get in there. It was unlikely that he would give Severus the answer to the wards if he knew what he was up to. So, Severus needed to find another way to get his answers for now and then some way to verify the accuracy of them.

Severus sincerely wished he could figure out what was going on here. It seemed like a large unsolvable jig-saw puzzle to him, but it was also very presumable that he wouldn't figure this mess out until it was too late by this point. He sighed in distress now while he drained the last of his evening brandy. He then retired for the night to his own personal quarters, but most unlike his master and his sleeping mate companion down the hall; Severus had fallen into an uneasy sleep that was restless for some time before he did finally drift off.

Eventually, when he drifted off he was able to sleep for the remainder of the night, but his mind was still plagued by many unnerving questions that seemed to have no answers yet. His dreams of may be to come were even worse and internally the potions master prayed he was wrong if these dreams he was having were anything to go by.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter Revised on: September 25, 2011<em>


	6. Chapter 5: Harry's Own Unique Discovery

**Chapter Five****: Harry's Own Unique Discovery**

Harry, Tom, Tanya, and Fawkes would have left the next day had something dire not come up that needed fixed immediately. Harry had been slowly regaining strength within his legs the last day or so, and being the daring Gryffindor he was, Harry stubbornly decided to push his luck and try to walk on his own around the master quarters of the Manor by himself. Not a smart idea, he reflected afterward.

Harry managed to be fine for some time, but then out of nowhere his legs starting to cramp very painfully and he was unable to move very much; not to mention his magic went a little haywire as well. This little venture he tried to do managed to make them plan to leave the manor in another month or so. They were all praying that they could get all the preparations they needed done and be able to keep Severus from finding out Harry was even there.

For the last week and a half, Harry had been confined to the bed and not allowed out of it at all. Tom spent the mass majority of his time keeping Harry company and allowing them to get to know each other better on small terms and slowly grow their bond to the other. However, Tom did have business to attend to, and would leave if it called to his immediate attention. It was then that either Tanya would come to stay with him or Nagini came to keep him company and from worrying too much about what was happening when things sounded bad.

Tom always returned and he always explained to Harry what had happened in a most detailed fashion if he felt it was dire enough to do so. Regardless, Harry was always informed about whatever was happening and found he was glad that Tom cared enough to let him know what was going on even if he hadn't yet officially joined his side.

It was now the third week of September and Harry was growing anxious for some reason. He had the strangest feeling that something was going to happen, but he couldn't pinpoint wat it was nor did this feeling he had feel pleasant in nature.

* * *

><p>Tom was just returning to the manor from retrieving something he wanted Harry to hold onto for him in case of another dire emergency like the last one he had. It should help him, rather than hinder him. Tom's mind was currently filled with many things and he had not heard Severus approach him from behind as he hung his cloak up to be washed by the elves.<p>

"Tom?" Severus asked cautiously

Tom turned with a neutral face; knowing Severus would confront him sooner or later about his lack of attention to him as his 'supposed' partner.

"Yes Severus?" He answered.

Severus seemed uncertain but moved forward with his questions, "Are you alright, Tom? I have barely seen you in nearly two months now and I had wondered if something bad had happened or not? Considering I noticed several weeks ago that Tanya went to your quarters and was there for at least six hours without emerging. When she did, and I had inquired after you, she just told me not to worry because it wasn't serious and seemed as though she were trying to brush me off to avoid the questions altogether?"

Tom sighed, "I'm fine Severus. I had been out on a raid and caught a bad day with Alastor Moody is all. I wasn't seriously injured, but the hex he used could have done considerable damage in time. It takes a long time to heal in a single day due to the level of healing magic required to counter it. I could not afford to wait for my next set of operations to be postponed further, so Tanya had agreed to stay with me so she could make sure the wound healed right and the hex was properly removed that day."

Severus nodded, "I see. I also noticed you have been fairly busy of late with something that seems important. Is there any way I can provide you with some help?" He asked

Tom was now internally wary considering these words could have a double meaning to Severus. Tom did not want to seem suspicious of his follower's intentions, though he certainly was, and he replied calmly to him with a cool tone of voice.

"No Severus, unfortunately there isn't much you could do to help. This project requires a lot of field operations and you know that you are being hunted by both the Order and the Ministry alike. It would not be possible to have you do this project. Besides, the project itself is sensitive to my family genealogy and so therefore I need to do this one alone." Tom told him

Severus's curiosity seemed to have piqued when Tom mentioned his family history for some reason and Tom was more wary than ever before considering his and Harry's genealogy together. Severus would not like it if he found out Harry was the heir to Ignotus Peverell because the surly potions master knew of the implications applied to the lineage itself overall.

"Tom, is there a chance you might be able to spend some time with me this evening? Alone?" Severus asked cautiously.

He did not wish to aggravate his master's ire.

"No, I won't be able to. The ancient documents I found after battling and beating Alastor needs immediate deciphering. It won't get done unless someone knows the ancient Drow language besides me here and as far as I know; there isn't, so I am afraid I must leave now." Tom lied as turned his heel coldly and walked towards his quarters upstairs back to his mate.

Severus stood there in silence; wondering still what could possibly be happening and if he had been lied to just now because something with him did not sit well. The Potions Master was content to know that his partner was alright, but there was still the icy coldness to him that he had not received in a while until just more recently.

Severus assumed these ancient documents were about the time when the Peverell brothers were alive and were important in the regards for Tom to regain Antioch's elder wand that his ancestor was gifted by the spirit of Death itself so long ago. The former professor sighed and returned to the den of of main area of the manor to do some more thinking, as he knew better than to interrupt Tom while working on something so important to him. It was a death sentence or worse at time.

* * *

><p>Tom hastily returned to his chambers and re-locked the wards tightly before he laid the trinket in the box he retrieved inside the desk of his study and returned to Harry. He was probably awake by now and wondering where he was if someone had not told him he left earlier. Tom found that Harry was indeed awake and sitting up as he chatted with Nagini and was trying to eat a small lunch for himself. Nagini seemed to sense his presence and so she slid off into the floor and under the bed somewhere.<p>

"Good afternoon Harry." Tom smiled slightly

Harry gazed at him quizzically and knew something was troubling him automatically.

"Tom, are you alright? Did something happen while you were gone?" He asked

Tom didn't want to lie to Harry, but at the same token; he did not want Harry to become worried about Severus more than he already was.

"When I came back, I managed to run into Severus who promptly started asking me questions as if he were to be interrogating me." Tom said quietly

Harry's face remained neutrally blank for a moment before his verdant green eyes narrowed in suspicion that there was more to this than Tom was letting on.

"What happened between the two of you? And don't try to tell me that nothing happened down there because something sure as hell did or you would not seem so troubled as you are, Tom Riddle?" Harry glared at him

Tom was wary of his mate's infamous temper he had heard so much of through the reports brought to him by the parents of the children who went to school with Harry when he had been attending Hogwarts.

"Harry, you are aware already that Severus and I were...well, for a lack of better words, we were partners in what could have been a romantic relationship. However, when you had turned seventeen and became of age; I underwent a magical re-birth which gave me my youth back due to us being destined."

Harry nodded coldly now as he turned over and did not want to look at Tom. For he would see the hurt that was in his eyes at the thought of Tom loving another when he had all he needed right here with him now and then Tom's expression flinched as he watched Harry roll over like that.

"Harry, Severus is becoming much more suspicious of what is going on here. He was inquiring after my own health because he had noticed the day Fawkes brought you here weeks ago that Tanya had spent five or six hours in my chambers without leaving to heal you. I never wanted to hurt like this Harry, but please, try to understand that I had been re-born twice before already and without my destined to be there for me. I was growing hopeless that I would even ever have my mate beside me as was foretold. Severus was always interested in me, even in my younger years originally that he was alive for, and I did not expect to have a mate after being re-born the third time."

"The relationship I have with Severus was mutual more than anything else. I was not ready to admit I wanted someone other than who could be my destined if I ever had one. I lied to him on purpose downstairs just now to get him off track and to buy us more time until we can put out plans into motion."

Tom stood and was turning to leave when he heard the quiet words Harry spoke.

"Come back." Harry said faintly

Tom stopped; his hand propped on the the edge of the door and appearing confused by this. He was certain Harry was a least angry with him, but maybe he did understand the nature of delicacy their situation was. Tom moved forward and shut the door as he came to sit on the bed beside Harry again, who was still turned away from him on his side, but his body was less tense and he seemed to have calmed some now.

"Tom, out of curiosity, h-have you ever loved anyone else enough to be by them before me?' Harry asked softly

Tom sighed since he knew these sorts of questions would come up sooner or later and he felt he did owe Harry some level of truthful answers.

"Harry, that is not an easy thing to answer, but since it is you who asked I will endeavor to answer it as best as I can."

Harry nodded silently, showing his acceptance.

"As you may know, I was raised in a muggle orphanage after my mother had died giving birth to me. I was very disliked there, and most of the other children steered clear of me because I seemed so odd."

"It wasn't until after I had started Hogwarts that I realized I was truly different from those people who raised at the orphanage. I pleaded to Headmaster Dippet to always allow me to stay for the summer holidays, but Deputy Headmaster Dumbledore never allowed me to and would always convince Dippet to not do so either."

"I already had my issues with muggles at thirteen, and by the time I was fifteen things at the orphanage grew worse when my wizarding puberty stages started and was changing in more ways than one. By seventeen though, I had matured into a rather handsome young man there and many of the orphaned teen-aged girls noticed this too. As did the other males there, who some of which were quite jealous." Tom told him.

Harry rolled over again and waited for the continuing story since Tom seemed lost in his past and his emotional trauma. Harry laid his hand on Tom's and gave a slight squeeze, which made Tom smile internally and want to continue the tale.

"By the time I was seventeen and about ready to leave the orphanage, I knew that I was attracted to the male persuasion alone and that women did not seem to interest me too much with all their crying and emotional outbursts at random. I found them distracting, I suppose. However, I knew women were different in how they handle emotions than men, so I just let them be."

"It was when I was inevitably sent back to the orphanage that summer when things started to change me for some time. At the school, I never had many people to call a friend nor even a true one. There were no lovers for me in this time at the school." Tom told Harry insecurely as he wondered what Harry thought of this.

"The beginning my summer seemed normal for the most part. It wasn't until about mid-July when things changed. There was new girl there who had been dropped off in my absence because of school and graduation. Her father died in the war Hitler was waging in the muggle world, and her mother had died of some sickness in the last month or so. She came from some level of wealth, but none of her family were that way so they couldn't afford to take her in and she was left there much as I had been." Tom said

"Her name was Audriana Renolds, and she was fairly pretty for her age. I felt no peculiar interest in her as many of the other teenage boys did, but for some strange reason Audriana wanted my company more than those of the others. We had actually become good friends to a degree for her world, but we were never involved. Around mid-August and after she had been there for a month now, one of the other boys named Damien came to find me and wanted to confront me over Ms. Audriana Renolds. He really liked her and he had been trying to get her to agree to go on a movie date with him to the local theater close by in the village. She had declined him each time he had asked."

"Damien came to confront me because he had thought with as much time Audriana and I spent together that we were involved romantically to some level. Damien was the only teen-aged boy there that I was friendly with, and neither of us could deny that both of us were good-looking. I told him we were not romantically involved and that I considered Audriana like my sister and nothing more. Damien had seemed content with this and left me alone afterwards, but apparently Audriana was not happy with my declaration I made to Damien that day." Tom sighed.

Harry stayed silent while givivng Tom silent encouragement to continue.

"Audriana had sorely wanted me to ask her to be my girlfriend and I told her I didn't feel that way towards her. I couldn't outright tell her I preferred the male accompaniment because that would have given her a freakish opinion of me considering the muggle prejudices against homosexuals in their world. She was like a sister to me, and I did not want to totally alienate her from me. I had told her that there was nothing more that could change this. Audriana was determined though, if anything. If she were a witch, I bet here and now she would have been a Gryffindor or a Slytherin. Either would work for her."

"She was determined because she had not only made herself get in the bad books with me forever; her scheme had Damien angry at me for lying when I hadn't and not only did I lose Audriana as a surrogate sister...I lost my only male friend Damien too that evening. Audriana was a French young woman originally since she was born in Paris, France. She had come from some level of wealth due to her parents careers and influence to their society. They fled to Britain to try and escape part of Hitler's reign. Her belongings were nicer than most of the other teen girls's there due to this background she had. I had never seen what she wore to bed until she used this scheme to get revenge at me."

"Audriana had pretended that she was tired and told the Caretaker she was going to bed early. She slipped upstairs and changed into a silken set of what I guess were lingerie made for sleeping in. That was before had grabbed a hair pin and locked her door and then went down the hall to my own room. She used the hair pin to unlock my door and let herself inside to hide from view. I never did understand how she learned such subtlety for when around others."

"Anyways, Audriana and I were not on good terms currently as it was. She knew I would avoid going upstairs if she said she was retiring early. She was correct, since I ventured to the den area to read something for some time. Around nine thirty, I went to go upstairs and retire myself unaware of the danger that awaited me there in the form of a French vixen bent on revenge." Tom said bitterly as Harry cracked a smile at his bitter sarcasm.

"I had showered and dressed down to my boxers to go to bed when suddenly I heard the a click sound. I turned quickly and found Audriana standing there in my bathroom doorway in her silky lingerie and all her feminine beauty and radiance she owned."

Tom sighed, "Even if I did prefer males, I could never deny that Audriana was not beautiful. That would be a lie if I ever heard one. I asked of her what she wanted and why was she here?"

"The reply I received was, "Getting what I want."

"Audriana had attempted to coerce me into bedding her that evening. Luckily for me, my magic didn't think so and protected me from giving into her wishes. The downside to all this is that Damien caught me at a bad time."

"Damien managed to walk into my room after I had just managed to get Audriana underneath me so I could pull off the bed and dart to my bathroom to lock the door till she left. It was unexpected, and I had no idea how to respond."

"Damien had looked furious at me and I knew despite my internal hatred of the muggles who abuse powers they don't have the right to use; that Damien was generally more level-headed and tended to listen first before he started yelling at anyone else. This time it was not so."

"I lost my only male friend there that day because of what she did to me and even when I tried to explain what happened; Damien just turned me away as if he never knew me as a person. It hurt a lot to know I was used in such a way and it wasn't even my fault."

"After this, I was able to leave the orphanage behind and not look back. I never had any romantic relationships Harry, serious ones or not, because I was always reminded that men can do the same things as what Audriana tried to do just as easily and I was wary. I also never felt inclined to take a spouse among the followers I had probably because they saw something in me as a potential spouse that was akin to the fame and glory that came with the position it held. Severus is still included in this category. But, I was getting weary of waiting to find happiness after so long and thought I wasn't ever going to find my match."

"I am by no means ignorant to the topics entailed to sexual relations and how they work; I just never felt the need to use them when I had no destined to be with to make me happy. You will my first and my last if fate decrees it so. I hope this shows you the answer you seek." Tom said quietly.

Harry was now deadly silent. He was still in slight shock that Tom just admitted to being virginal still and that he had never engaged in sexual activities before even when he was promoted with scenes such as the one he told of. Harry had definitely received the answer he wanted to his question, but not the one he had expected to find either. This meant Harry may very well be the dominant in this relationship...considering while had never had penetrative sex...that did not mean he had not fooled around and experimented. That included with both men and women alike.

Harry gazed at him with a soft smile, "Yes, I found the answer in the story you told. Perhaps sometime soon I will feel comfortable enough to share my feelings on the same level. For now, I need time to think and to figure out some things inside me that are at war when it comes to giving away my personal secrets and history."

Tom nodded in acceptance to this. He did not want to push Harry for the answers he sought on the same level of discussion. However, Tom could barely contain the jealousy he was starting to feel inside at the thought of Harry having been with anyone else but him in such an intimate way. His heart hurt at the thought and was wondering what secrets his mate harbored that he felt so compelled to keep safe from him in this regard.

The two wizards decided a nice long nap was in order before dinner and then they were to go and meet Tanya for their last-minute preparations meeting. Their plan was nearly completed, but needed to be refined some to be believable and go off without a hitch after it had been launched.


	7. Chapter 6: A Trying Resolution

**Chapter Six****: A Trying Resolution**

Tomorrow was the first day of October and then at the beginning of the next week after it; Harry and the rest would be leaving for the villa in France once they had informed Lucius as to situation and let him know that he was to be in charge after they powerful young lord had been relieved to know he could soon be able to get up and start to try move around again, but at the same time he was also wary of wandering too much.

Harry was also still left reeling from his discovery that Tom waited for him all these years as his mate and had never felt an inclination or the need to find another person to be with for temporary satisfaction in his long absence from the older wizard's life. Despite Tom's use of the darker magic and his reigns of insanity he had wrought on their community; he had every reason to be pardoned legally in the eyes of their world's law system.

His mate mate was not born in time to save the first or the second reign of insanity he had and initially he was a politician who had been trying to change their world for a better way of 's depression over not having his mate twice in a row like this led to his uses of the dark magic he learned to master and the severe depressions he went through, thus causing the bouts of long-term insanity. His two previous re-births gave him strength and power to continue on, but it alone could not give him hope that one day he too would find his eternal happiness he was promised. It was reasonable in their world to say he was pardonable on circumstances alone.

Harry sighed heavily as he sat on the balcony of their room and gazed out into the sky. He felt he could trust Tom now as his mate to a certain level because he had not lied to him and he definitely had given him no more further reasoning to mistrust his intentions now than Harry already had...but, Harry held dark secrets he had never shared to anyone else and his mind yielded into a powerful stop when he thought of telling them to Tom.

Make no mistake; Harry truly wanted to be open with Tom as he had been with him before, but was this trust he shared with the elder wizard alone strong enough to allow him into his life forever and enough to want to make him share his deepest and most shadowed secrets he had if they were to be together for an eternity?

Harry wasn't sure yet of how open he wanted to be, but the younger wizard also knew he had to decide before they left in another week about some of these things on his mind that plagued it and his heart currently. There was something omnious brewing outside the safety of their manor; he could feel it and so could Tom, though both never mentioned it to the other except in passing comments most of time.

Harry's heart and mind were heavily bogged down with burdensome weights about what to do now. On one hand, Harry knew Tom cared for him and he should not feel as though the elder wizard would betray his trust so easily considering the lengths at which he used to reach him. However, on the same side of things, Harry was aware that these carefully guarded secrets he held in him could be the end of their bond and Tom never wanting him. Something he was very afraid that would happen if he told him too soon or even too late if it came to that.

* * *

><p>On the other end of the hall, Tom sat alone in his study working on paperwork...but the silence there was almost too much to bare right now after the last weeks arguments and discussions. He had tried very hard lately to give Harry his space since his question he asked of him two weeks ago and the argument that occurred before it were of valid concern. He knew Harry had a lot on his mind, it was inevitable that he would not, but Harry needed to learn to trust him with his heart so they coud be together fully as they were supposed to be in the end of all this.<p>

Since the argument and the their conversation, Tom had almost entirely retreated to work in his study during the day and then came to eat the evening meal with Harry before they both retired for the night. There was this impenetrable awkwardness and cold feeling between them that Tom hated now and he knew that he had to stop it somehow before it was too late.

Tom opened his desk drawer slowly and he gently pulled out the box he had retrieved a week ago before the argument from the stowaway stash he made in his orphanage building years ago. The buiding itself now was no more than a ruin, but he had magically sealed the stash to protect it over time. From damage and burglary alike.

Inside the box, there was a pendant of a griffin with spread wings in flight and it's eyes were made of two glittering emeralds. Tom had bought this years ago to use as his intended's emergency port-key before his first reign of insanity, and now he felt was the time to show Harry how much he truly cared for him and his well-being.

Tom once more stowed the box into his pocket as he stood and left his study. He re-locked the wards around the office; in case Severus was up to his usual prowling for information as of late. He had been trying to figure out what was happening Tom discovered...when he found some books in the normal library that were asscoiated to the Noble wizarding families of Britain and their histories where Severus usually worked there.

Tom knew after this that they needed to be extra careful around the dour Potions Master and to not say anything that wasn't necessary for him to know or else they could be in immediate danger. Harry was aware of this, though chances of Severus actually finding out he was here were slim by now.

Tom went into his personal quarter and found Harry in the den with Tanya, who was getting him started for his daily walking exercises after he had come inside from the balcony. The elder wizard decided to wait until he was done with his exercises to present his gift to his mate.

* * *

><p>Another hour passed by Tom easily, and at last Harry returned to the master bedroom for a shower and probably to relax from the strenuous exercise he had been through. Tom found his assumption was correct, since Harry headed to bathe hastily and then returned into the den again in twenty or thirty more minutes.<p>

Harry sat before the fire fire silently, and he appeared to be contemplating something heavily in his thoughts. Tom knew he was due to his observation of him over his book he had been reading until now.

"Harry, is there something you want to talk to me about? I can tell that you seem troubled or perhaps even confused about something?" Tom asked him gently.

He did not want Harry to withdraw further if he pried too much at him.

Harry gazed at Tom momentarily.

"Or perhaps a bit of both would be a more accurate analysis?" He said

Harry sighed, "Tom, you have been a totally different person from the one I've known practically my whole life and your reasoning behind this is understandable...but I am confused I suppose about why this change is so drastic so fast?" He asked

Tom closed his book and sighed, "I really do not understand this myself other than to presume that it is this way because our bond together inadvertently pushes us to each other indirectly. This allows you to see who I truly am as person and to form a level of opinion based on honesty and trust to me. Your end of the bond wants to make sure this is a true commitment for us both and that I am trustworthy enough because of our past together already that was not so good. It wants to be sure that I will be faithful to you and the bond overall, despite any past happenings between you and I or even you and another person."

"Whereas my end of the bond pulls and tugs at me to make sure you are alright and that you are protected in some ways as you should be even if you or I do not realize it at present. The feeling is of a possessive nature to me and it doesn't want to see you hurt, but at the same it recognizes you are capable to care for yourself in some forms and is conflicted about when I should step in to help."

"The bond wants me to make sure you are comfortable with me in a pure form so we have a semblance of true honesty between us and then to further build our later relationship as mates upon. In all truth, my end seems more as the submissive side because I watch for things to occur that I don't like. Much like you do, but in a different form." Tom told him, "Sometimes the roles of a dominant and a submissive bond-mate are so similar it appears as though the roles could be reversed. I believe that this is much the way our bond is because we both have days where we are searching for similar things and find them in a way we do not expect to."

Harry nodded, "I see. That does explain a lot of things if it is correct in most areas."

Harry turned his gaze to the fire again before finding his resolve and told himself he had to be honest with Tom about his life.

"Tom?" Harry asked

Tom looked to him quietly and gave a gesture to show he had heard him.

"I feel as though I do trust you on some level, and I know I haven't been given any further reasoning not to. However, as you may know, both of us had very bad childhoods and like yourself; I harbor secrets. Secrets I've kept hidden for so long they burden me now or secrets that I exploited into another form to use in some way. You were very open with me last week with the question I asked of you. I appreciate the sentiment behind it. Now, I feel as though I need to be the same with you. My mind is screaming at me to not do this because of the possible bad reactions that could become of it...but, I want to see if you trust me as much as you appear to."

Tom seemed very quiet now as Harry told this to him without looking at him even once.

"I will not bond myself to a person who appears as though they care for me and my well-being only to reveal these secrets I harbor and have them leave me empty as a shell of who I was once before." Harry told him with his eyes on him now.

Tom nodded, "I understand."

Harry sighed, "I do not know the extent to which you types of abuse you suffered at the orphanage other than the plot you told me of last week, and perhaps one day you will tell me when you are ready. However, just know I have forgiven you for murdering my parents and I-I do not want you to feel bad when I explain some of this to you. Everything in this world happens for a reason and this most certainly did otherwise we would not be together as we are now, I think."

Tom nodded silently once more, yet he felt a bad sensation forming in his stomach and a cloud of foreboding over the room. It felt ominous and he did not like it.

"My life at Privet Drive with muggle relatives was definitely not easy. When I arrived here, you most likely noticed the myriad of injuries on me. You never asked where they came from, even though at the time; I probably would not have answered even if you had done so."

"Some of the injuries were from where I had returned to the home after some training with the Aurors. I know this sounds as though it is a plot now, but it isn't I assure you. Most of the injuries from this period were accidental and self-obtained due to my own faults in judgment. By the time you reached me, they all should have healed properly though some were still lingering due to bruising."

"Most of the injuries you saw though...they were from my family at Privet Drive. More specifically my Uncle Vernon and his son Dudley. My relatives hate anything to do with our world and magic in general. They have always hated me most of all and I knew this from a very early age there."

Harry scowled darkly, "I was considered a burden given them that they never wanted and the fact I was a magical child made it worse. My aunt Petunia was born as a squib and she resented the fact her sister had true magical talent when she did not. She was jealous of her through the years, and mostly because my mum was a very bright and potentially gifted witch. She knew inadvertently because my mum was like this and because James Potter was also gifted that I was the same way. The abuse started around the time I was five and could reach the top of the stove with a step-stool to stand upon."

"In my younger years, I was practically what we would call a human house-elf to those cretins. I was made to cook, clean, and take care of all the manual laboring tasks around the home after school was over or sometimes some of it beforehand. They only deigned me fit enough to eat table scraps by what I accomplished by their standards. If anything was done incorrectly at all; usually I went to bed hungry and received a beating from my uncle." Harry said sadly.

Tom listened with close attention and found himself angered for his mate's childhood treatment, but also in regret he had to live this way because of what he had done. Even if Harry had forgiven him now, it did not excuse what he did.

"For the first eleven years there, I had absolutely no idea that I wizard at all and I believed I was just some worthless waste of space that nobody cared about. I had been called 'freak' or 'Boy' and never my name most of the time. I only found out my name was Harry Potter there when I was to start the muggle primary school and my uncle did not want any inquiries about abuse. Though there were those who suspected it and never spoke up. Considering that I was only fed table scraps and was thin as railing, was given my cousins overly large had-me-downs for clothes to wear that were much to large on me, and that I slept in a broom cupboard there; I had no reason to believe otherwise that I wasn't worthless to anyone else."

"I didn't even know that families did not act this way because I was refused the privelege of socializing with other children at school or at home around the neighborhood when I was younger. Vernon threatened me that if found out I had talked to anyone; that he would dispose of me from his home faster than I could run away from it. I was only six then, so of course I was terrified by what he meant."

"It wasn't until I was to come to Hogwarts when I realized what they were doing was wrong. By then I had a dark gap in my heart knowing I was a famed celebrity in one world where I truly belonged and then I was nothing more than someone's punching bag in another. I felt conflicted over this and I did not know how to handle it other than to hide my past upbringing for the most part so others did not pity me."

"I was abused emotionally and physically there more than anything else. Thankfully, I never had to deal with any form of sexual abuse due to my relatives fear of magic and something freaky happening." Harry stated, "However, even though it never occurred there doesn't mean it never did either."

Tom looked at him warily and sadly. Almost hoping he did not mean what Tom thought he meant by that statement.

Harry sighed, "By my sixth year at the school and because the media never let me be, it was already well established that I was one of few wealthy noble family orphans who was a homosexual and preferred the male accompaniment rather than the 'normal' female kind. This created a lot of tension between myself and the Headmaster, and myself with the Weasley family."

"The Weasleys, as we all are very aware, are the poorest noble family on the light side of the war left. The have connections to Gideon and Fabian Prewett through Molly Weasley before she married Arthur. Her last name was Prewett before marriage, but Gideon and Fabian were her cousins directly through her father's brother. They have six sons and one daughter named Ginny, which I believed she was named after Gideon but in a more feminine way."

"They had wanted me to marry her after the war was over with. I knew already that this was a ploy for them to gain some of my families massive fortune by her marriage if I had died and knew better than promise something to them I knew I would not keep. When I refused the proposal made by them and the Headmaster... the tension started to build between us all over it. The Headmaster and I had many reasons for tension already, but the most of it in the end was the fact that he had lied to me and still expected me to sacrifice myself in the name of what is now a false prophecy." Harry scowled again

"Ginny never tried anything on me sexually to prove she was better than anyone else for me. She was never daring or Gryffindor enough to and then incite my legendary temper out on her. She knew better and probably felt it wasn't worth it. It had been smart on her part, and technically she isn't all that dumb either."

Harry sighed, "Tom...I think that I feel guilty in some ways because you may only be a couple years older than me now, but technically you are not so. You have waited this whole time for me because you knew of our destiny together in some shape of form. I never had this leisure and so I have to be honest with you now and hope you are not angry with me over this."

"I may not have given myself to anyone else yet in a sexual way, but that does not mean I did not play around with others and explore beforehand. I went through a period of uncertainty where I did not know if I was interested in males or females alone, or possibly both. I had relationships with both to figure this out in my fifth and sixth years at school." Harry sighed.

"In my seventh year when I knew I was definitely interested in male accompaniment alone, the Weasley family had all but abandoned me as their surrogate son. I had been isolated from those I thought I could trust and I had no one to rely on now anywhere in the school. I felt very alone and depressed. It wasn't until one day when I had tried to slit my wrists that Draco, or Lucius's son found me in my attempt, and he stopped me from committing suicide. For whatever reasoning he had to do it, I am in the dark about still and I have not had the courage to ask."

"Draco healed my wounds and took me to his prefect quarters away from prying eyes to rest until the wounds had healed and left no signs of a scar anywhere. There were rumors from those who saw him carrying me there aftwards, of course. Rumors that we were involved romantically and our rivalry had been no more than a facade all this time. It had incited more anger to Ron and his family, though they never knew the truth behind what really happened."

"After I had woken, he told me what happened and I was doubtful he had saved me for any other reason than to save himself from the Headmaster's wrath if he had found out that Draco left me to die there. I was proven wrong. Draco had noticed how very depressed I had become when Ron and Hermione betrayed me and Ginny abandoned her friendship to me. He seemed concerned genuinely for me and he was curious as to why this had happened now of all times when things looked so bleak in the world outside for us in a few short months." Harry stated softly

"Draco tried to befriend me that first year we came to Hogwarts as students fully, but because of my own ignorance to all things magical then; I refused his friendship after he had insulted Ron on the train. He had reminded me of my cousin who had bullied me my whole life and I did not like that. I learned soon enough that just like in the muggle world, peoples appearances could be deceiving and I also soon regretted not having taken that initial hand of friendship Draco offered me."

"Draco eventually became a new best friend and brother to me in all regards. He replaced the hole in my heart that Ron left there when he had scorned me and left me to rot because of who I was. After this, I tended to go between Gryffindor and Slytherin common areas more often during the evening to escape the hurtful looks and comments my own housemates threw at my face to me there." Harry said honestly

Tom knew Draco was close to his mate in some way, but he was glad to know now that it was not in a romantic way as he had thought previously.

"Around late November or perhaps even early December, it was not so uncommon anymore to see me within the Slytherin common area studying with Draco and Pansy beside me and for us to be laughing and sharing inside jokes with the other. Pansy was skeptical of me at first like I suspected she would have been, but like Draco who replaced Ron; Pansy had seemed to replace Hermione as the sister figure in my life now and filled another void that was left behind to bleed until it healed."

"I knew I was always being watched while I was there in the dungeons by the others. Some questioned Draco's reasoning for bringing me there in the first place since I didn't seem to belong there. Draco never told any of them why I was brought there, but just that I had his protection and if any of them hurt me; they answered to him first and foremost. Draco was the Slytherin leader, I suppose, and he was a Malfoy to boot; no one dared to mess with him or else the threat he mentioned held true and you learned why he was a Malfoy. My being watched; it was not so surprising given who I was to our world and what I stood for in it. But, I never noticed the looks that some of the others gave me there. If I had and done something about them; I don't know what things would be like currently." Harry hung his head ashamed of himself.

"I was never one to judge someone by their family unless I had a solid reason to. This seems as though perhaps I was foolish and should have been more careful knowing most of the children I was associated to now were in your faction and could potentially harm me in more than one way. Maybe I should have been more vigilant and watchful for myself. I do not know...considering I knew these families there were at the time connected to my potential enemy. There were two other boys besides Draco and his bodygaurds Crabbe and Goyle who shared their dorm in Slytherin. Blaise Zambini and Theodore Nott."

Tom eyed Harry critically, but still said nothing as he waited for the next part of the tale.

"Blaise has always been known as a playboy to everyone around the school. Knowing what his mother's reputation was like and the rumors surrounding it; his personality seemed as though it was almost unavoidable that he would anything different from his mother at times. It was proven correct, because more than once when I started to come down to the dungeons regularly has he tried to entice me to form some casual relationship with him. I never gave in to him because that wasn't something I wanted preferably, even though I could not deny he was a handsome teen. Blaise had always accepted the rejection easily enough after two or three attempts at it and soon found he could not sway me and then let me be."

"Theodore Nott was much the same; he was intelligent and somewhat handsome as a teen, though not as exotic looking as Blaise was by far. Theo was much the same in personality too except for the fact that he does not take rejection well at all. After the initial two or three let-downs by me, I assume he was angry for not being more assertive with himself and that he was confused by the rejection and he did not understanding why I turned him down."

"Theo bordered on an obsession with me I found out later. Eventually he had managed to corner me in the dungeons one evening and he assaulted me there. Had Pansy and Draco not arrived when they did because I was late for our study discussion and they were concerned that perhaps Ron had attacked me as he had trying to do lately, I most likely would have been raped and forced to submit to him when I clearly hadn't wanted to." Harry said softly, "Draco was furious with Theo when he saw what he'd done, and from what Pansy told me...Theo wouldn't bother me again like that unless he wanted Draco to kill him outright. I heard he had gotten a fairly good hexing for his deed, though Draco told me he wished he was at the manor so he could have had more leeway with his curse selection."

"I do not pretend as though I am naïve to all things regarding a sexual nature because in truth, I'm not and I have some form of knowledge to the topics involved. I have some level of experience as well due to not knowing of us being destined, my explorations during the uncertainty period of my life, and I guess my age dictating my needs at the time and of where I was."

"I felt you needed to know this. These two secrets are the biggest of the ones I have, but not the last ones either. In time, when more appropriate, I will elaborate more of them to you." Harry said as he turned away.

He did not want to see Tom's disappointment in him nor his anger to what he just revealed. Tom sat there frozen in numbness as he took all this in now. Harry had been very cruelly abused during his childhood; much more so than he had been. He had admitted to not knowing who he was to their world until beginning Hogwarts and of having prior romantic relationships with others; possibly males and females alike. Harry assured him he had not given himself to anyone else though.

Tom was shocked to say the least. If what he was hearing was correct, then by all reasoning that be; Harry would be the dominant to their bond and not him. This was startling to discover though not so unwelcome as he might have thought. Tom admittedly was tired of being the alpha male all the time and to discover this was comforting and eased his mind some though shocking as it was to discover.

Tom was still so shocked and he had yet to say anything aloud. Harry did not like his continual silence and so the younger wizard stood and made to leave the room hastily without further words being uttered. Before he could get through the door though, Tom grabbed his arm and pulled him back inside.

"I am sorry I was so quiet before. I just felt I should listen to what you wanted to say, and when you were done...I was shocked and surprised, I guess and had not known how to respond exactly." Tom told him, "Harry, I do not hate you for what you've done nor do I begrudge your life because of what has happened before now."

"I understand you had no idea of our closely entwined destiny, and so perhaps your exploration of your sexual orientation due to being a teen at Hogwarts recently in the past was in comprehension to the fact you were ignorant still to some magical aspects and were confused. Considering that even I did not know exactly how closely entwined we were until I found the prophecy made by Arielle Florence, I can make exceptions to everything you've said thus far. Also, being lied to by your mentors had an impact in your life that has not helped you but rather; it had hindered you. It is forgivable." Tom told him

Harry gazed to him and waited for further spoken words from him. Instead, Tom led them to the sofa and sat both of them down with Harry cocooned in his arms. Harry felt very strange like this having never felt something like it before because he had always cocooned another and not the other way around. Tom felt awkward too because of never having to comfort anyone else before now in such a way.

Tom reached into his pocket and pulled out the pendant box. Harry was intrigued by it and Tom smiled as he told him what it was.

"Harry, I am glad you felt ready to tell me of those things because I had begun to wonder if you were ever going to tell me about you and your life at all. It wasn't that I did not think you would...it was more that these past two weeks have left a gap in my own heart and soul to see you so hurt, confused, and upset over our argument two weeks ago."

"I kept my distance lately because I felt you needed some time to think and to comprehend what has happened. I knew you have to have had a lot of things on your mind; it was inevitable that you could not and also it would have been stupid of me to assume you didn't either. Especially with the war going on and the ominous feelings from the outside of the manor we've both felt from time to time recently."

Harry smiled slightly to this and nodded slowly.

"The day that Severus interrogated me and then we had our little dispute; I had left the manor to do some further research into something and also to retrieve something as well. The object I retrieved is unrelated to the research, but it was important enough to me that I wanted to go and get it so I could give it to you."

Tom held the box to Harry with a beseeching glance as the Harry took it with a curious gaze that held wonder in it. He opened the box carefully, only to loose his breath at the gorgeous pendant before him. He turned to Tom for more of an explanation.

"Harry, I want you to understand something very important. I have been alone without a mate for a long time and now that you are in my life...I feel almost whole again in a way I haven't felt for many years. Knowing that you being alive and having survived the raid that killed your parents is a miracle and one that is very precious to me."

"Much as you are very precious to me now and hopefully always will be," Tom stated, "I want you to believe that I care for you in all forms and that in time that you will be able to trust me with your heart, mind, and your soul. That you will trust me enough to let me die for you to protect you and our bond together if threatened. That this trust should work both ways and if need be... and possibly it will allow you to trust me enough as your bond-mate for you to want to give your life for me as well for the same reasons." Tom told him

"Before my years as a politician within the Ministry, and long before the first reign of insanity I wrought; I worked in Borgin and Burkes item shop within Knockturn alley after I graduated Hogwarts and was allowed to leave the orphanage."

"One day a woman came to the store and she appeared very haggard and thin. She asked me if she could exchange her most valued item for some galleons to make sure her child ate that night. I nodded and asked her to wait a moment while I retrieved Mr. Borgin to assess the pendant you now hold. Mr. Borgin told her the pendant most likely had at one point belonged to the bond-mate of Godric Gryffindor himself. It was a very valuable item she sold to us and technically it belongs you and your familial lineage."

" I do not know how much of that incident was of coincidence or purposeful, but the pendant stayed in the store for some time until I asked Mr. Borgin if I could buy it from him to hold onto for a specific reason I really could not elaborate on. He was never certain why I wanted it, but he allowed me to nonetheless. I have held onto this for a very long time. My reasoning was that I knew I was destined, but not to who and so I had initially intended to give this to whomever my mate was as their emergency port-key." Tom told him again

"I wanted to be sure they were protected if something bad happened. Now, this pendant is a gift to you from me as my mate for life and it allows me to show you that I care for you and wish for you to trust me as I do with you. To give this bond a chance to heal itself and go on as it should correctly." Tom finished

Harry was silent in a tension and pungent way...he had not thought Tom cared that much for him at all. Perhaps even though the bond seemed to be moving quickly, they were indeed truly genuinely destined and Harry needed to learn to relax some more and trust in Tom's stance.

"Thank you Tom, that is a lovely sentiment. I think I need to try and relax more. To take one day at a time and trust in that you do care for me. I did notice that you cared for me, but because of my past; I have been wary to relax and trust in such simplistic gestures. I did not realize that I meant that much to you and I suppose perhaps I was just waiting to find out this was all a big lie and you were going to kill me after all." Harry said quietly

"It was what I expected to happen, I suppose." He said

Tom nodded silently, "I understand this and it is a reasonable way to view things. We have not always had the best past together and to suddenly flip like this has been confusing and odd for us both." Tom said with a slight smile.

"Would you like me to put the pendant on you, Harry" Tom asked gently

Harry considered, "Yes, I would like that. However, I want to know if the pendant has magical protections on it to prevent it from being turned into other shapes?"

Tom could see where this was heading to, "I do not know. I never tried to change its form, but I see you are uncomfortable because the pendant is very feminine looking. When we arrive at the villa tomorrow, we can try to change to something else, if you want?" Tom smiled

Harry nodded and moved his hair aside for Tom to fasten the lock on the fine golden chain.

"Now, we should rest. It is late and we have much to do tomorrow before we leave. You and I will need all the rest we can garner." Tom told him

Harry agreed silently as they both walked individually into the master bedroom to prepare for bed that night. As they both fell asleep, the awkwardness from the past few days seemed to dissolve into nothing and their comfortable familiarity returned. It allowed them a much more restful sleep than the past two weeks had been able to give them.


	8. Chapter 7: The Departure from Home

[A/N: _**'Bold Italics' **__are conversations in Parseltongue]_

[A/N2: '_Normal Italics' are conversations mentally between 2 or more people]_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Seven:<span> The Departure from Home**

Harry woke early the next morning and carefully stretched his sore and aching limbs as far as he could without disturbing Tom. He felt refreshed and as though some great weight had been lifted off of him. As he remembered last evening's conversation, Harry smiled and now knew why he felt light in his heart than he previously did.

Tom had listened to him without any form of interruption to his story, and then by some sort-of miracle; Tom had not rejected him as his eternal mate, but instead told him that he was forgiven and that the circumstances between them were understandable. Harry felt blessed and cherished in this moment.

It, however, was not long before Harry noticed Tom had stayed beside him all night long and cocooned him inside his arms to keep him close to him. Perhaps to solidify the insecurity they were both feeling before. Harry smirked a little though, since he could most definitely feel that Tom was indeed attracted to him a lot. For underneath these silk sheets there was a very profound straining hard bulge against his ass that wanted attention.

Harry told himself that maybe he should be wary of activities like this yet or at least he should feel self-conscious and somewhat unsure of what to do since he didn't know how Tom would respond if Harry allowed himself to do what he wanted to do right now, but sadly Harry also did not want to be either of these things and decided he was going to play a rather mean prank this morning on his sleeping companion beside of him.

Harry had gotten very good at these dirty pranks in his sixth and seventh years while at Hogwarts and his many one-night stands he had had during these times. Sixth year was more for certainty and exploration of his sexuality than it was about stress relief and relieving tension and frustration though.

Harry smirked a little bit as he laid back down and closed his eyes while he leveled out his breathing to seem as though he were still asleep next to Tom. He carefully moved his body closer and closer towards Tom's before he settled again gently and to not awaken him. Harry cautiously positioned himself under the covers so his entrance to his rear was aligned with the lining of Tom's boxers and the hardened head of his bulging cock could be felt against him before he purposely shifted backwards hard and pressed his ass into Tom's groin and enticingly rubbed there almost sensually enough to wake his sleeping mate from slumber whilst he listened for a specific reaction after he woke.

Tom let out a strangled and breathy moan as Harry stilled again and once more pretended to be asleep now as Tom started to wake slowly. Tom finally opened his hazy blue eyes and yawned before he stiffened dramatically. He recalled the intense dream he had had before that would've led to this predicament he was in...but how to get out of it was another dilemma. Tom didn't want Harry to be uncomfortable if he woke with him beside him like that when he wasn't ready to commit to such things yet despite yesterday's shocking conversational topics. However, it seemed Harry who was pretending to be asleep, still had other ideas about whatever he wanted.

Harry seemingly still unconscious bucked back into Tom again and rolled his rear into groin very seductively with a breathy moan in lustful want. Tom sat there rigid and frozen as a faint red appeared to his facial expression now. He almost didn't believe his eyes. Harry wanted him…?

Were they having similar dreams of the other and of what was to come in the future? Tom didn't know, but he did know if Harry kept doing what he was doing right now; then despite Tom's very little experience with sex and his easily faltering control…Harry would be unwillingly brought into being a participant of sexual activity with him and that was something Tom definitely didn't want to happen.

Tom decided that he had better move out of the bed right now and have a nice, long, and cold shower before breakfast this morning with Harry. As Tom retreated to his bathroom and his face still very red, Harry cracked his emerald eyes open and hid a small smirk of triumph from him in knowing he was the going to be the dominant for most things here in the bedroom when others were not around.

Nagini, Tom's female snake familiar who had been under the bed and was watching intently from her hiding place there, slithered up next to Harry and hissed at him, _**"That was fun to watch."**_ She said

Harry raised an eyebrow at her, _**"Where were you watching from and tell me exactly how was that fun to watch for you**_**?"**

She hissed a sigh of contentment at him, _**"You know Harry, at first I thought Tom had finally gone mad again when he said you would be good for him. I am glad to see that I was wrong in my assumption. I was hiding on my warmth plate underneath the bed and watched from there. It was fun to watch because I haven't seen Tom get so flustered like that in ages because he was not in control of the situation and not just anyone can ruffle his feathers like that, you know?"**_

Harry smirked at her, _**"Good to know I am useful for more than one thing, then?"**_

Nagini hissed in a what seemed to be a snake-like laughter as he uttered these words while she slithered off to hide under the bed again before Tom came back into the room. Harry appeared happier to know Tom and he would be each other's firsts if they remained together as destiny foretold, but Nagini's comments of Tom's own past in prior meetings made him wonder if they were really that similar and why they were put together this way. Would he need to take more caution with this?

Harry assumed he may need to because of the conversations prior to yesterday.

Tom came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, half-naked and still rather wet from his shower. He was unprepared for Harry to be awake yet as he stood still in the door frozen with a surprised looked. Harry turned and looked at him momentarily before he turned away quickly and colored a faint red on his cheeks in knowing what he'd done as a small smirking grin appeared thereafter.

Tom turned to go into the closet and returned in some casual everyday wizard robes and a smile to Harry, "Good morning, Harry."

Harry again pretended he was oblivious tot he prank he played that morning so he was believable and smiled as he stretched and yawned while the duvet lowered itself and revealed tan and cream-like skin beneath it, 'Morning…" He yawned blearily

Tom's face was now once more slighly reddened as he walked over to him and sat in the chair next to him, "Would you like me to help you into the bath so you can wash?" He smirked at him now.

Now it was Harry's turn to flush a red a color that almost made Tom laugh out loud. Tom smiled, "Harry, you do need a bath and while I can't stay in there with you; I will wait outside in here until you are done so I can escort to the main room for breakfast."

Harry seemed to contemplate this a moment before he seemed less red and tense while he commented with a salacious smile, "Are you sure you don't want to to stay? I know I would not mind, but I assume that you must have a reason for doing so?"

"What will I wear when I am done with my bath this morning? I know you do not want me to be walking around here with no clothes on?" He asked with a smirk

Tom furrowed a brow in confusion, "You did bring your trunk, so I had assumed that it had clothes inside of it, right?"

Harry now flushed red in embarrassment for real, "That it does, but like I mentioned of my past yesterday, the clothes inside of it are only my Hogwarts graduation robes that are by now an inch too short for me and my others…they're cast-offs of my older cousin Dudley that are at least five sizes too large for me and I don't want to wear them if I do not have to?" Harry said softly

Tom's mind was seething in rage with every new detail he learned of these relatives of Harry's. He knew they would have had the means to provide Harry with proper clothing, but here yet; they had proven to be abusive in the stance that they were not only verbally, emotionally, and physically abusive towards him, but they were also neglectful to Harry's meager needs in their home over the years there.

"Harry…I-I understand what you are saying." Tom looked downward for a moment and then back, "For now, I will just give you some robes of mine and size them to fit you. Then after we are at the Villa in France and also after you are fully recuperated; we will go shopping and get you some proper Wizarding and muggle attire for every occasion and situation you should come to." Tom told him gently.

Harry smiled and nodded softly as held out his arm for Tom to help him up again and take him to the bath for a wash. Tom ran his tub full of warm water with healing minerals and potions for his legs in it as usual, but the water was not too hot and it had vanilla scented bubbles too. Tom placed a hand on Harry's back to steady him while he stepped inside of it and situated himself. As he left to wait for him to finish, he chose some clothes to re-size for him and to wear today.

Tom knocked on the door when he had finished adjusting the robes for him and Harry covered himself with the remaining bubbles as Tom left them on the counter for him when he was done and then turned to exit and wait again.

Harry finished his bath a few minutes later and knew automatically that him being able to get out of this damned tub and dry off by himself as well as dress alone today would be his test of endurance and willpower. Harry was determined to not let Tom get the satisfaction and the pleasure of drying him and dressing him if he couldn't do the same to him too.

Harry sat for a moment longer and looked at the counter where the towel and his clothes were warily and with a scowl. Soon after, Harry floated over to the edge and carefully used his arms to push his body up over the ledge and just enough to swing his legs gently over the tub.

Harry shivered slightly as the cold air hit his body when he left the warm water. He knew he couldn't sit here forever or else Tom would get impatient and barge in to help him. Harry forced himself up from the ledge to the floor in a standing upright position that felt odd since he had not been able walk on his own much yet and he slowly, but hesitantly made his way to the counter for the towel to dry off before he froze to death.

Harry's legs had been severely weakened and lost a lot of their function before Fawkes had taken him from Privet Drive due to the malnutrition and Vernon's beatings there. Harry knew he was lucky to even be able to walk as little as he could for now and he felt blessed Tom cared enough for him as he did to even want to help him recover his normal mobility and strength.

Harry finally dried off and then hesitantly looked at the clothes he had been given to wear. It seemed Tom had a playful side today too. For the garments he had given Harry were his own Gryffindor scarlet cotton boxers to wear underneath the main robes.

However, the trousers he had been given were made of a very fine Egyptian cotton that were loose enough to be comfortable and easy to move in, but were also still form-fitting enough to show him off to everyone else around them if he wanted to. The undershirt was of a similar make and of the same materials as well. But, the robes themselves had Harry gaping in disbelief.

The robes were expensive as anyone could see unless they were either very stupid or just blind to the obvious. They were made of very fine black-colored velvet and were embroidered in silver with a simple design of what appeared to be a light breeze blowing around the cuffs of his sleeves. The robes were not high-collar ones, but close enough to be considered such and they fit him like another set of second skin.

The shoes were a pair of finely made boots, not the normal dragon-hide ones that you would wear with more casual robes to work in or go to a normal occasion in, but a pair of normal black suede that was very soft, supple, and were spelled against weather damage among other things as far as Harry could tell.

Harry didn't know what to make of this…why would Tom have given these clothes to him to wear for breakfast and then to leave the manor in for France; it didn't make much sense. Regardless of what he thought was totally ridiculous though, Harry dressed in the clothes with appreciation for the sentiments behind them all and slowly decided in his mind that maybe his life was finally turning around and he would find his place with Tom here eventually. He could get used to this if it were so.

* * *

><p>Tom was waiting most impatiently for Harry to come out with the clothes he specifically chosen for him to where today. He hoped that when he explained why he had chosen them for him that Harry would appreciate them more than just as a gesture and sentiment to how he had given him them as in his mind. Before Tom could ponder anything else though, a hesitant knock was heard on the doors to the entrance of his chambers.<p>

Tom sighed is aggravation; he had hoped to avoid Severus this morning of all mornings.

Tom carefully entered Harry's thoughts, _'Harry?'_

'_Yes Tom?' _He answered

'_Severus has come to inquire something, so please stay put if you finish dressing soon. He has no idea you are here and I would like to keep it that way for now?' _ Tom asked of him

Harry sighed in his mind,_ 'Alright, I-I understand.'_

'_Thank you, Harry.' _Tom said sincerely

'_Tom?' _Harry said quietly

'_Yes?' _He asked

'_Just be careful how you handle him right now. Severus is and probably still will always be a spy no matter what side of any war he is on and we both know that he thinks highly of himself but not of others where their intelligence is concerned. I do not want to risk anything more than what is necessary with him today because I have little patience to deal with him.' _Harry told his mate stiffly

'_Did Fawkes tell you he wants what is yours, then?' _Tom asked quietly

'_Yes… the damned feathered avian menace.' _Harry muttered while Tom smirked for a seond and then sobered quickly.

'_Harry, you are here because I wanted you here with me at my side. Severus is another completely different story. He was a spy who was caught working for and is now hunted by the Order and the Ministry. He has nowhere else to go to and since he is my follower that is being hunted; I felt obligated to provide him a form of safety from them. While his advances on me are most unwelcome and both Salazar and I want to throw him out by now; we just can't due to his usefulness as a spy elsewhere and taking the risk he'll flip sides if he finds certain things out before he was supposed to.' _Tom said wearily

'_I want you here Harry, and I want many things for us that I feel will come later whilst during the training in France and will then be uncovered, but know that you are here because I want you to be and because you do too.' _Tom reminded him easily, _'I better go see what Severus wants before he gets suspicious though.' _Tom told him

'_Go now, but be careful and do not tempt Lady Fate.' _Harry warned

The connection ended abruptly and Tom entered the den with a forceful reminder that Harry had issues he needed to deal with and one of them was his past abuse from Severus over the years too as he let Severus through the door finally to see him this morning.

"Good morning, Severus. I trust you are well this morning?" Tom asked politely as he could seem right now.

Severus was now very confused once more. What on earth is going on around here was what he was wondering currently.

"My lord, I have been concerned the last few days. For you in particular, I suppose and I was hoping I could find out what has been going on that apparently I did not get included to if I needed to know?" He asked

Tom thought of his reply carefully, "Severus, there was no need for you to worry about too much. I had just made a major discovery that I needed to keep to myself for now. You already knew I ran into Alastor once and that was part of the discovery I made in my heritage. Tanya healed the wounds I sustained from him and his blasted hex and then she was here yesterday to deliver some headache potions because I kept getting headaches while I was trying to quickly decipher all of the information in the ancient texts of the discovery, is all."

"Other than that, you should be aware that Tanya and I will be leaving today for a period of extended leave to France. I am going to France with Tanya because she has several healer contacts who are friends of hers and they are very interested in hearing of my faction's story and might be willing to aid us if all goes well. You know that we need as many healers and medi-witches and wizards as we can gather."

"She is going not only for her friends there though, but also because of some conference she wants to attend also."

Severus seemed to understand, "I see. How long will you intend to be gone from here then, milord?" He asked.

Tom shrugged in indifference, "As long as it takes for them to side with me peacefully and on terms that we can agree upon since healing magic as you are aware; it works quite differently from dark arts and such. But if I had to estimate a length…I would say anywhere from five months to at least a year since there are other groups there I will be visiting for recruits as well."

Severus seemed stunned and silent before he said something he probably should have known was coming.

"My lord, forgive me, but if you are away for so long…then who will be in charge of the base operations here?"

Tom answered immediately, "I will be flooing Lucius later this morning to have an early brunch with me along with Draco if he wants to come to it and tag along after his father to see how things are done in private meeting settings. It will be a brunch between him, myself, and Tanya only however unless Draco wants to come. I do have a reason for Draco to be there of course if he does show up, but it is different than Lucius's task ahead. I have a sort-of miniature task for him to do whilst I am gone that should not be difficult or demanding on his end."

Severus nodded in silence to this, but Tom could tell he was jealous and that he was internally seething by the answer he had received.

"Very well my lord, if you think that is best. I shall take my leave now."

"Good day, Severus." Tom nodded.

Severus left and went back to his rooms where he thought about what he had been told. It seemed to make sense and so he finally let himself relax and his mind ease for now as he started to read an old potions text.

* * *

><p>Tom waited until he knew Severus was inside of his chambers and was not going to bother him anymore today about his decision he had made in what he had told him and he seemed more at ease, which would be good enough for the time being. Tom sighed in distress and went back into the bedroom only to find Harry inside of it dressed and up walking slowly in a pacing stance despite his unfit condition. Motivation to protect those you love around you makes you do strange things, he guessed.<p>

"Harry, Severus is gone now for the time being and I need to floo Lucius about what should happen whilst we are away from here. I was wondering if you minded if I flooed him to meet me, you, and Tanya along with his son for brunch this morning or not?" Tom asked him softly.

Harry, by now had stopped pacing, and seemed content that Tom was alright because the bastard Snape hadn't tried anything on his mate this morning.

"Whatever you think is best Tom, but I shall warn you ahead of time that while Draco and I forged a friendship towards our last year of school as brothers previously…we have an awkward brotherly relationship that you might take jealousy towards when there is no cause to. Draco is usually just messing around with me for fun and in return I just mess with him for fun in ways that we allow each other to provoke the both of us and can seem to make others have odd reactions to. Not to the point of a duel to the death anymore, but still…" Harry said

Tom nodded and then semi-smiled as he held out a hand to Harry and he took it graciously while he was led to the den once more and then to a small table before he sat down and Tom went to the fireplace to call both Healer Moon and Lucius today. Tom called Tanya first, and she came through promptly. Tom told her he had handled Severus's inquisitions this morning easily enough and Harry seemed better by some. She looked over Harry and gave a sign of approval that he was getting better some now too in her eyes. She pulled a brightly colored orange potion from her pocket and handed it to him.

"Harry, this is the nutrient supplement potion you will be taking for the next two or three weeks depending on the amount of progress I see. You need to take it after every meal each day for the length of the duration." She smiled kindly

Harry nodded slowly and gave her a weak but calm and friendly smile.

Tom turned to Tanya and informed both her and Harry of what had transpired between himself and Severus earlier and what he had told him he was going to do about the situation. Tanya had closed her lips tightly together in a thin line with disgust written on her face at Severus's behavior with Tom whilst Harry seemed to be thinking about something or the other.

Tanya seemed to come around first though, "Very well, I will go with you to the Villa to stay then since not only am I obligated to because of my dedication to your family, but also because there are in fact several people who I know that may be willing to join our new and true cause to society and this is sort-of going along with the plans we made originally."

"Plus, you were correct on the convention part as well. The annual Wizarding World Medicine Convention is going to take place there soon and I did want to go." She said with a smile.

Tom nodded with a brief nod and turned to his mate, "Harry, do you feel like you can handle Draco this morning or not before I call Lucius over?"

Harry smirked slightly to Tom, "Draco has never been a match for me; even at my weakest I still bested him and he thinks he is best…what an airhead he can be sometimes. I wonder where he got that trait from…." Harry pondered playfully with a smirk.

Tom smirked at this too; knowing all too well of the Malfoy lines in-bred superior arrogance while Tanya seemed contrived as to scowl or smile along with them. She then settled on a semi-smile while shaking her head at the two. Tom walked back over to his fireplace and called Lucius but made sure Harry was out of his sight-range for now.

"Good morning milord, you called?" Lucius said silkily

"Yes, I need both you and your son Draco to come over to my den for a serious and private meeting over brunch if this is alright? I have a special guest here for it as well, so please be here momentarily, if you can?" Tom asked

"Certainly milord, we will be there in five minutes. I just need to locate Draco and tell him you have requested to see us both."

"Good then. Five minutes, Lucius." Tom nodded and ended the connection.

"Elsa." Tom called

A female house elf wearing proper house-elf attire bearing the Slytherin family crest and insignia on the work clothes appeared and bowed low to her master.

"Master Tom, how may Elsa help this morning?" She asked

"Elsa, you remember I told you of the discovery I made and that a special guest would be arriving soon after it?" He said.

She nodded courteously, "Yes Master Tom, I remember."

Tom walked over to Harry with a gentle smile and laid a hand to his shoulder gently, "Elsa, this is Master Harry Potter and he will be here living with us from now on and is the one which the true prophecy spoke of. He is not in the best condition right now and I need a good female elf that will be willing to attend to him if I am unable to and Tanya is unable as well?"

Elsa bowed in respect to Harry, "Greetings Master Potter, it is an honor to meet you and I have heard many great things about you from Dobby at times prior to now. Master Tom, there is a female elf named Leila who would be suitable to the task you asked of."

Tom nodded, "Send her to me after the meeting is over with, and Elsa…you and Leila will be returning to the Villa in France with Harry, me and Tanya in next few hours, so I suggest you set up a temporary head elf here at the manor whilst we are gone for our duration there."

Elsa nodded and bowed low, "It will be done and I shall go and have brunch prepared quickly now."

She popped out.

Tom turned to Harry, "That was Elsa, and she is the head house-elf here who takes care of and attends to me and all the other elves and their goings-on within this manor."

Harry seemed perplexed, "She seemed very well-spoken for a house-elf?"

Tom smiled, "Elsa is bonded directly to me and my family line, so she can speak as fluently in English as is allowed for her kind. I suspect when we bind Leila to you that she should be the same way as well."

Harry nodded in understanding, "I see."

Just as they finished speaking, Tom stood in front of Harry quickly while the fire lit green and Lucius followed by Draco appeared right on time.

"Good morning to you again Lucius, I hope we will not be too long this morning. Good morning to you too as well, young master Malfoy. I hope with this urgent and abrupt meeting I am not causing problems for either of you?" Tom said carefully

Both blondes shook their heads in declination.

"Draco, your father probably told you I have a very special guest here with me and that I also requested your presence?" Tom asked

"Yes milord, he did mention that and to my surprise; it has piqued my curiosity to who is here as the guest in your home?" Draco nodded with respect.

Silently and hesitantly, Tom stepped and stood aside along with Tanya so Harry came in to view of both Malfoy males. Lucius's eyes widened slightly, but he said nothing yet while Draco carefully approached Harry with concern in his gaze.

"Harry, I don't believe this...you-you look so different from graduation only two months ago and not on good terms either? What did those bastard muggles do to you now or was it the Order and them trying to make you do things you didn't want to do again? I swear I will beat the shit out of either of them next I have a chance to…sorry Father…" Draco muttered under his breath but not apologetic sounding at all

Harry looked up at the blonde teen who he considered his brother, "Draco for the most part I am healthy, except the lingering malnourishment that is here and my weakened state of mobility. Otherwise, I am alright for the most part." Harry tried vainly to appease him

Draco knew Harry was hiding things from him again but he did not pry, "If you say so Harry, but we both know that that was a partial lie. Pansy would not like to see you like this, so I am glad you did not call her here. Not that I am pleased by these changes much either, but I suppose that I will find out when the timing is right though about these changes and the injuries I assume were there before, I guess. That's just how you do things when you don't want someone to know something about you."

Harry bowed his head low and nodded in acceptance that Draco knew him only too well by now as his brother in all but blood.

Tom was curious as to how well Draco knew Harry, but he cleared his throat loudly to gain their attention.

"I believe we should eat soon and get this meeting under way unless we want to hinder our chances at not finishing everything that needs to be done."

All around there were heard sentiments of agreement and silent give-ins while the rest sat at the table before the food appeared before them.

"Lucius, Draco; you both know that I went to the burial grounds of one Merlin's great grand-daughters in search of a specific ancient relic in the form of some documented texts, correct?" He asked them.

Both men nodded slowly.

"Well, what I for the time being neglected to tell you was that this grand-daughter's tomb I searched happened to be a seer of great potential and had made a prophecy I was dying to read because of precedence in the situation between Harry and myself, and also because of Albus's false prophecy given to Severus years ago and then being told to Harry at the end of his fifth year as a truth when it was not one."

"The seer in question of the ancient texts was the woman who was married to Antioch Peverell; the holder of a Deathly Hallow known as the elder wand and an ancestor that is related to me through her marriage to Antioch himself. Her name was Arielle Sarina Florence."

"Harry and I always seemed much more tied to the other than we knew and I was determined to find out just why that was and also why Albus wanted to have us both kill each other off so badly. Over the years, I had come to find that Harry is directly descended from Merlin's side of the family that branched to Godric Gryffindor and then to Ignotus Peverell before it branched into what we know as the Potter Clan today and still is."

"You both know that Ignotus Peverell also held a Deathly Hallow, the Cloak of Invisibility from Death itself and Harry's family has had it in their possession ever since. Just as Harry does now, I believe."

Harry nodded affirmative.

"Albus so long ago went and visited Sibyll Trelawney at the Hogs Head Inn at the village of Hogsmeade. He was supposedly interviewing her for the post of Divination that was open and since she was descended from Cassandra Trelawney, everyone; including our tide of a faction believed it."

"Albus did do as he said, but only after he had discovered the previous prophecy I spoke of and desired to end it before it could start because it messed his ideals up fully. He bargained with Sibyll that if she made a false prophecy at a certain point during the interview that she could have the job without reservation. He had written down exactly for her what to say and when."

"Sibyll was homeless, on a very low income, and had become a drunken charlatan of a woman at this point in her life. When the time came, she was desperate and she did as Albus asked of her. Hence her reigning position in Hogwarts."

"Albus's prophecy does not coincide with the real one, but it sets the plan in motion for it to work as it is supposed to. The plan that was the one designed for me to destroy the Potter Clan entirely without any remorse yet or realization. I only know half-of the false prophecy, but Harry has heard its entire contents."

Tom looked at Harry for a moment, asking silently for his knowledge to the group, before Harry gazed at him and he seemed to understand what Tom was asking of him and nodded before he bowed his head slowly and recited the false prophecy that had led his parents to being stolen from him years ago.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives." (Sibyll __Trelawney__, __OOTP37__)_

The room remained quiet as Harry finished he monologue and Tom seemed to contemplate what Harry had said before he moved onward.

"That was the false prophecy and the real one goes like this:"

_"Two souls born generations apart yet entwined as one for a cause. One that was of another great undertaking in history and in achievement; one cause of many trials to come by that has hardships and sufferings like no other, and one cause that was of immense happiness in the end if they endured it to the end of the final stage."_

_"The soul born to the shadows of the night; he was born to balance the beam when he met his match. The child of shadows was born amongst the serpents of winter underground and he was the child of balance and the child of prosperity among people again."_

_"The soul born of the rays of heavenly light; he was born to negate the unfair pressures between men and the magical powers that corrupt their souls. He was to negate the policies of blood, power, tradition, and heritage that were unfair to their people. He was to make all lineages equal among the balance of the magical tide to keep prosperity in the lands. He was the child born amongst the lion's den of greed and sin on the surfaces hot savannah summer sun."_

_"When the two kindred souls finally meet; all earthly time slows down until their joining and the war of light and dark rages still but never stops for forever. Until the two join together…both in the mind, the body, the spirit, and their power; the world will never rest in eternal ease and crime will still run rampant with rivers of blood and despair in the streets until there is nothing left to spill blood of."_

Tom recited the true prophecy and Lucius and Draco listened intently while taking in the meaning behind the words that had been said. Draco seemed to gather all of this before his father however.

"So you and Harry are not destined to kill each other then, are you? You are eternal mates and are to bring peace and rejuvenation to Britain's wizarding community?" He asked carefully

Tom and Harry nodded with a small smile to him.

"I see." Draco said.

Lucius seemed deep in thought before he had to ask, "Milord, if I am not invading privacy…why did you call us here to tell us this?"

Harry looked at Tom with a beseeching emerald gaze and said to tell them the truth because he needed to be able to trust them. Tom nodded and then sighed as he looked back at Lucius.

"Lucius, I am very afraid that Severus may not be as trustworthy as he seems to have once been, my friend. I know you consider him a part of your family and he is like an uncle to Draco…I just do not seem to have my usual confidence with him because of his behavior around me as of late."

Lucius raised a brow, "How so, milord?"

"Severus, as you are well aware, prefers the male orientation in companionship when he wants it. That is fine in all Wizarding standards normally because it is more to do with love and family than gender and race here in our world."

"However, I am leery around him because Severus has been trying to gain my attention after the third magical rebirth I have had this past month or so. Something I believe is most unwanted and unwelcome on either end for Harry or me."

"I also fear that he may be hiding things of an important nature to me and that we may have him spying on us for the Order still despite his elimination of Albus last year to solidify his place in the Inner Circle. I do not know what else to think considering he has been suspicious and trying to find out more of my familial lineage of late."

"He knows of the various legends that surround the three Peverell brothers, and I believe he thinks I have a mate now and is concerned and jealous inherently. That is true though, because Harry is my mate and the last descendant of Ignotus Peverell."

"But I think he is trying to make sure I don't have a mate for his own personal gain. He has always liked me, as you know. This time his suspicion and his jealousy are just too noticeable to ignore most days. It has me worried not only for myself, but also for Harry considering Severus's biased hatred to him and his hatred of James Potter."

Lucius's mercury eyes turned very cold at the thought of someone he trusted with his life as a betrayer and a possible traitor to their cause. Also, it was worse when he seemed to see Severus as someone who was trying to steal his lord's happiness for their own gain.

"Lucius, I called you here to tell you that Tanya, Harry and I will be leaving this afternoon to the Villa I own in France to help Harry recuperate away from Severus and his stress he easily provides him and then after that I will be on an extended leave for a year minimum to train Harry in darker magic and to get to know him better. I told Severus earlier I was leaving you in charge of the base operations here since he seemed to think I would leave it to him."

Lucius nodded firmly, "Very well, I will do my best in your stead. But what am I to tell the others?"

"Tanya and I devised a plan that you would tell them that she and I left for the Villa there because she has some contacts she was intending to visit with me there who were interested in joining our cause but because of the differences in darker offensive magic and the healing arts; that we may be gone for five months to year minimum to negotiate an alliance that is acceptable to them."

"Plus the convention is soon and Tanya wanted to go to that as well. The others do not need to know anything, and I mean anything to do with the real prophecy and Harry and I for now, understood?"

"Yes milord, I understand completely. However, I ask that you at least allow me to tell Narcissa of these changes but upon the precedent that she is not allowed to tell anyone outside of me and Draco and yourself?" He asked his lord

"I understand and that seems acceptable." Tom agreed

Tom then turned to Draco, "Draco, I did not just invite you here to see Harry because I knew you'd want to, but I also did so because I have a small task for you and also a request of you?"

Draco nodded, "Yes milord?"

Tom sighed, "Harry may need training and time to recuperate, but I do not want him to only have me and Tanya for company either. Both you and Harry are graduated and are able to do as you please. My task for you is to seek those who were once close to Harry on the other side as friends and to see if any are redeemable and might be swayed to remain neutral if told of the true circumstances?"

"I cannot ask Severus to do this because he is unaware Harry is even here and even more unaware as to the true prophecy because I fear his reaction to it and the consequences it will bring immediately."

Draco nodded, "I understand milord, and I will do as asked to the best of my capabilities without trying to rely on Severus's guidance too heavily now."

Tom nodded and gave a weak smile, "After you finished this task, and with your father's permission, I want you to report immediately to me at the Villa but when done I want to request that you stay there as well so Harry has someone else for company that is more to his own age."

Draco looked towards his father, who nodded and Draco smiled and told his lord that he would be there as soon as he could.

"Good, now that all this is settled and we have eaten; I bid you both as dismissed and Harry and I along with Tanya must get packing and leaving before Severus is too suspicious again and comes to inquire."

They nodded and flooed home while Tanya went back to her ward to pack whatever she needed to take with her.

Tom carried Harry into the bedroom again after the others had already left the den, as he was already exhausted out from his exercise and from the bath routine this morning. Leila the house-elf appeared promptly after they entered and bowed low to her master.

"Master Tom, Elsa is being saying that you wanted to see me after yours meeting?" She curtsied.

Tom smiled, "Yes Leila, I did. This is Master Harry Potter and he will be living here from now on. I am revising your contract so I can bind you to him and so you can attend to him at the Villa if Tanya or I cannot do so at any given point?"

Leila's large round blue eyes popped wider in amazement, "Really, Master Tom?"

"Yes Leila, really" Tom told her.

Leila bounced happily on the balls of her feet as she walked over beside Harry and then frowned, "Master Harry is not looking well, Master Tom?" She asked him sadly

Tom nodded sadly to her, "Yes. He was hurt some time ago in several battles to get here and that's why we are relocating him, me, Elsa, you and Tanya to the Villa. So he can recover without stress and worry like he does here about being found out?"

Leila nodded, "I see."

Tom then cast the ancient binding spell between her and Harry. The spell only lasted for a few minutes and then Leila's kitchen attire changed to similar clothes like Elsa's except they had the Potter Crest and insignia to them.

"Leila, I need you to gather Harry's trunk and take it to the Villa and then wait for us there since Elsa should already be there having done my things earlier. We will arrive shortly after Tanya comes back to apparate with us."

Leila nodded silently and set to do her task which took a mere few minutes before a distinct pop was heard out of the room. Tom noticed Harry had fallen asleep on the bed once more and Tom sat on the edge of it while he gently carded a hand through Harry's messy jet-black locks.

"You have no idea how happy you have already made me by coming here Harry, and by accepting this bond that has somewhat formed a little between us. You have no idea how much I have changed in a mere two months since you came here and you certainly have no clue how much I already deeply care for you as my mate." He whispered softly to the sleeping teen

As Tanya flooed in, Tom carefully lifted and cradled Harry to him once more. With a firm and determined nod to Healer Moon; they both disapparated and vanished from Slytherin Mansion for now and hoped for a smooth return in time.


	9. Chapter 8: A New and Temporary Home

**Chapter Eight: A New and Temporary Home**

Harry, Tom and Mediwitch Tanya Moon appeared momentarily inside the wards surrounding the French Villa Tom's family owned by apparition and Harry didn't even make a sound or movement when they had disapparated and re-appeared there. Tom knew Harry must be tired from his previous injuries at his Uncle's home, but he also didn't think that something like apparition would make him tired enough to not make a single sound or movement since the feeling of being squeezed through a rubber tube isn't necessarily a pleasant one.

Healer Moon also indicated that she was concerned by this as well because her face seemed a little perceptive and in thought as she gazed at him intently and at Harry's prone form within Tom's arms that looked more limp and like a rag doll than a sleeping human being there currently. Tom led her up the stairs and took her down the hallway to where her rooms would be so she could settle in as best as possible while he took Harry to their rooms for now and waited to see if he woke before Tanya came back to check on him.

Nearly an hour had passed by before Tanya returned to their side and now that Tanya had finished settling in comfortably, she knew there was a more imminent danger within the house around Harry and Tom. It also revolved around Harry's weaker condition and why he had slept through the apparition of travel one hour prior. While she had sensed it before, she didn't think it was this bad until now.

It seemed to both the older wizards that Harry had some kind of dormant creature blood in his veins that had awoken during his initial inheritance and had been trying profusely to come out since then, but with Harry's body so weakened before and even still right now; it was struggling to manifest itself in him and so his internal creature and Harry's body were both waging a bitter war against each other inside of him. Tom was beside himself when Tanya had told of this new development. He was extremely worried because he knew that Harry could die from this on either end of the battle and if he did die, it would be many years before Fate decreed to allow him to be re-born and come back to him again. Tom's face was lined with stress as these malign thoughts festered in his thoughts and made whirlwinds of uncertainty appear before him now as he gazed at his mate's visible but also unconscious form on the bed in their room in the house.

Harry's external and visible body was pale, so very pale and sickly looking compared to the normal white milky glow it had and his death-like skin was covered in a cold sweat though he was buried under the covers of the duvet and he shivered unaware of those in the room with him. His unconscious form was trembling and slightly shaking as though he had a very high fever that was non-existent and the temperature of his skin was warm though he appeared to be freezing. He looked like death was coming for him soon and Tom grew more worried as every hour passed and he seemed to show no outward sign of visibly getting better at all yet.

* * *

><p><em>: Mindscape-Harry and the Creature-:<em>

_Harry was sitting near a lake that had water of the clearest blue he'd ever witnessed in his life. It was so clear that he almost believed that it could be a mirror if he looked into it to see his reflection. The foliage of the clearing was verdant and lush around it with many kinds of flora that he knew from both the Wizarding and muggle worlds, as well as some did not recognize. Time seemed to be of an impenetrable and unending reign of springtime here because he sensed no change in weather or daylight turning to night. He wondered why he was here though. It felt important, but he did not know why._

_Harry suddenly felt the urge to stand and walk around, so he easily got up and instantly Harry's mind knew something was going on because before now and he had come here from reality to this mindscape he was in; Harry had been weakened and almost unable to walk this way before due to injuries from his uncle's family and the intense training he underwent before he returned home to them for the summer, which made things ten times worse for him._

_Harry felt the woods beyond the clearing calling his name and asking him to join them calmly for now. There was a tug being pulled at his heart telling him to go there and Harry wanted to go there very badly, but his Slytherin sense of instinct was also telling him to be cautious since he knew this was a mindscape and there were many things that could go wrong in here if he wasn't aware of what he was doing at all times. He approached the woods just past the clearing and the beautiful lake he was at before with careful steps and wary glances of the area before taking in the full beauty of the forest when he believed he was alone finally. He wandered around for some time…staring at the beauty of the forest and Harry wondered if he'd ever see such a sight in real life when he eventually woke again._

_Finally, Harry came to another clearing that was surrounded by trees and the sun's rays seemed to bathe it in a pure and radiant light like a glowing halo in the surrounding area. Harry stepped into the center of the clearing in awe and wonder of the sight he held before him when he heard a slightly territorial growl from behind him._

_Harry turned around quickly and saw another male standing there and he was curiously a lot like him now in appearance…though slightly older than he was and he had thin, slanted, and pointy ears that were defined very easily for some reason. He also had two wolves the color of a clear blackened midnight sky and they both had eyes the color of sapphire jewels for his companions by his side. The other male sat gracefully on one of the fallen trees silently and then shushed the wolves before he beckoned Harry forward to him._

_Harry seemed calmed by this unknown presence and went over and sat in front of him though he was still cautious for the danger the person could pose to him here._

"_Greetings young Lord Potter, I have waited a long time for this day to come and we would meet here in the Forest of Rebirth." He told Harry gently with a soft and small smile._

_Harry seemed perplexed, "Who are you, how do you know me exactly, and what do you mean you've been waiting a long time for 'this day?'" He asked in return._

_The older male smiled gently, "I am the one called Zathrus, and I am the elder keeper or leader of the Onyx Dust Clan of Shadow Elves that live in the Forest of Eternities not far from this region of our forest. As for this day, I have waited for a long time to see the child of true prophecy who emanates the light aspect of it, but yet has a heritage darker than the ocean is vast and has an particular compatibility for casting darker magic because of his heritage as one of my own but yet the dark magic will never taint his soul because of the prophecy held over him for his destiny." He looked at Harry._

"_Harry, you are unaware of this, but the Peverell brothers were three of the strongest dark wizards of their age and they were all uniquely skilled in the darker arts…especially Necromancy and Dark Spell Creation and Rune-Crafting. However, they did not inherit these talents alone by being born amongst men themselves."_

_Harry listened to Zathrus, who seemed to know much of his missing past?_

"_Antioch, Cadmus, and Ignotus themselves were not even fully human either. For they were born amongst my own clan of Shadows elves years ago. Normally, we shadow elves are immortal and we cannot die a normal or natural death as humans do, but each of the three brothers took human mates and accepted that eventually they and their children would pass on. With this knowledge they possessed; it led the brothers to an each individually very different death as I'm sure you know from the tale left behind of them."_

_Harry nodded in confirmation since he had read the tale of them in the tales of Beedle and the Bard before._

"_Harry, I am here also because you were supposed to turn into a shadow elf much as Ignotus did and all the Potter men do on their seventeenth birthdays, but your real body is much too weakened to do this alone currently. If you allow me to help you, I can get you through the transition and back to Tom and the real world safely and happily."_

_Harry considered carefully, "I will be immortal then...even after I mate and bond with Tom?" He asked slowly_

_Zathrus smiled at his worry, "Yes you will be, but have no fear of him dying without you. Tom may only be related to Antioch by his marriage to Arielle Florence, but he is special himself for many more reasons on his own. He will be given your immortality when you fully mate and bond together and then the contract is sealed at Gringotts for good. Antioch does well not to forget those of his descendants that prove to be of great destiny and potential when the timing is dire and also in need of help such as this."_

_Harry smiled but then it faltered momentarily, "Zathrus, if I am to be a Shadow elf…What sort of new abilities will I have?"_

"_You will go through two very specific and different changes when we transition you. The first however, occurs to your body out in the real world. The changes will heal all imperfections you have but still leave you as naturally looking for your current age as possible except with your senses of sight, hearing, smell and such."_

"_The second change can only occur after the first over and when it is the second will make your aura come out and expand around you. You might lift a few inches off the ground while your magical abilities and potential grow and mature faster than normal so you won't have to try too hard to train them."_

"_As for what abilities you will have besides the three mentioned before…I couldn't say because everyone is different and we all have different fields of interest."_

_Harry nodded in acceptance, "Then I suppose we should start."_

_Zathrus smiled and stood as his wolves circled Harry howling joyfully of the acceptance to his change and his true heritage. Zathrus then stood in-front of and before Harry with a hand held out that cast a spell over him in the mindscape to begin the process._

* * *

><p>Back at the Villa, Tom and Tanya sat and watched worriedly by Harry's bedside. Tanya had done all she could to keep him as comfortable as possible and now all they could do was wait to see how this ended.<p>

Harry's body on the bed suddenly shifted and Tom looked up intently as Harry's whole form glowed a bright white and was raised limply up about three or four inches. Tom and Tanya had never seen such a thing and held onto their wands tightly in case of foul-play.

Harry's body though seemed to have accepted the creature change and was transitioning. Harry's malnourishment melted away as his body adapted to a proper size for him and the creature. After his whole figure adapted to a new form; they noticed smaller changes happening to it now. Harry's jet-black and messy hair darkened to a more pitch-black color and then it lengthened to just below his shoulder blades. It was now tame and silky looking.

His ears became much like Zathrus's; long, thin and pointed while his skin could be comparable to the finest shade of ivory and was a soft as a baby's. His lips were now a pale pink and were seemingly much more enticing to Tom as he just wanted to hold his mate and know what it was like to kiss them. Though they could not see his eyes for they were closed, the almond shaped emerald eyes had darkened slightly in color and adjusted easily to the new sense of sight he held.

Tom thought Harry was breathtaking like this, and hoped he would wake soon so he could tell him so.

But then the radiant white light he was glowing disappeared and then a malignant feeling black cloud of light escaped his body. Tom shivered; knowing this was Harry's aura and that his own powers as a wizard were growing. It made him excited, but also more wary. Tanya had left the room now because she could not handle the malign feel of the aura due to her healing magic aura like this. She could endure it if she had to for healing purposes, but this was too much for her right now.

The magic surrounding Harry kept growing and growing while Tom sat there and was amazed by his mate's potential and how much Harry could be able to do now if he really wanted to train that hard and work towards it.

Finally, his aura receded and Harry's new form gently drifted back to the top of the duvet and Tom waited anxiously for him to wake and return to him.

* * *

><p><em>: Back inside of the Mindscape with Harry and Zathrus:<em>

"_Thank you for all your help Zathrus, I will never forget it and I hope that eventually we will meet again so I can properly meet and introduce myself to you in person one day." Harry told him softly._

_Zathrus smiled softly and he nodded silently while he stood and walked away and blended into the forest with his wolves as Harry's mind returned to reality and to his mate._

* * *

><p>Harry shifted again in movement as if waking from a very long sleep and Tom shifted anxiously in his chair waiting for him to open his eyes for the first time in five hours now since it was nearly two in the afternoon now.<p>

Harry finally rolled over to his side and stretched as he took in the smells of the room for the first time with his new heightened sense of smell. The wooden furniture was made of a darker shade of oak it seemed. Tom was sitting beside him and smelled wonderful. He smelled like the clearing he had been in with Zathrus. Clean air blowing in a gentle breeze with the slightest hint of springtime herbs from somewhere nearby and a campfire in the distance, burning wood logs brightly.

Harry's once tense posture relaxed at the smell of his mate so nearby waiting for him to return to him and Tanya. He seemed worried though still. Harry assumed it was because he had yet to open his eyes. Slowly, very slowly Harry opened them to adjust to the sunlight in the room as he smiled softly now when Tom seemed to relax and unwind from his stiff position in the chair.

"Hello Tom, I see you and Tanya must have easily figured out what was wrong and you waited for me. I am glad because I doubt if you hadn't I would be as comfortable as I am right now." Harry said gently

Tom came over and he sat down beside him on the edge gently as Harry easily sat up on his own.

"Harry…" Tom said as his voice seemed to crack, "I don't know how to tell you how worried I was when you went out on me again like that. I knew that it wasn't normal to not move after apparition and such, but Tanya was perceptive something else was amiss and I…we could do no more than keep you comfortable and calm while fighting our own inner battles over this. For the first time in many years, I have never in my entire life yet felt as helpless as I did then when I had thought I was going to lose you already." He said sadly

Harry smiled, "I think our bond has made us easily accept the other and that we are meant to be this way. For I would guess most eternal mates do not start on good terms and are in denial for some time. Unlike them though, we seem to be in tune with each other and our connection because we knew it existed before; just not exactly as close as we thought it did previously."

Tom nodded and smiled as he let a single teardrop fall from his left eye.

"I suppose you want to know what happened then and as to what I have become?" Harry asked him

Tom smiled a little more now, "Only if you want me to know."

Harry the proceeded to tell Tom what happened after he blacked out and went limp. Tom was surprised to find out Harry become one of the legendary Shadow elves descended from the Onyx Dust Clan. The very same one Ignotus had and many of Harry's ancestors had as well in the past.

Harry told Tom of his now immortality because of being what he became, but that when they eventually mated and bonded fully, and finally sealed their marital contact at Gringotts; then he too would receive his immortality. Likewise though, any children he gave them would also be immortal and they would have to be careful of the public eye and them in future.

"Harry, I am just glad you are fine now and we can have a momentary resting leave from Severus and all the stress to get better acquainted. You still want to train, right?" Tom asked him cautiously.

Harry bit his lip uncertainly, "Zathrus told me my magic will have matured rapidly during the transition and by the time I finished my transition that I wouldn't need too much more training in the normal wizarding areas, but what I do need to do is discover what my new senses are capable of and what my new abilities in me are, so we should try to do that and hone them?" Harry asked carefully.

Tom nodded in acceptance, "This move here may be temporary, but at least we have a purpose for being here together and time to understand each other more than we did before all of this."

Harry nodded and yawned sleepily; the transition had tired him out apparently.

"Rest Harry, you'll need your strength back before Draco arrives with his news and when Lucius comes for an update from the Manor." Tom told him.

"Take a nap with me Tom; you look like you could use one?" Harry asked.

Tom easily laid down to rest beside his mate and he protectively pulled Harry closely to him while they napped for the next hour or so. Little did they know, Tanya Moon came to check on Harry's condition soon after they fell asleep and his transitioning had finished. She had softly smiled at the sight she saw between the two men asleep within the room on the bed. They were closer as eternal mates than any other she had ever witnessed before and she hoped they would last as destiny foretold for them both unlike many of the previous ones she had seen through the generations of serving Salazar's family in the name of the Slytherin household and its honor.

Leila and Elsa were hard at work in the kitchens with smiling faces as they prepared a special dinner when the two masters of the home woke and were hungry and needed food to sustain them. Leila knew her new master in Harry was doing much better now than he was before due to his transitioning as a shadow elf and both she and Elsa were betting silently to themselves on how soon it would take for Harry to admit he loved Tom and for Tom to work up the courage to ask for his hand in a full bonding so they could mate and bond to be eternally happy together. They knew also knew that with Harry as a shadow elf now and after fully mating and bonding; there would be more little ones from their masters together to take care of and then the house would be more joyful than it was currently.

They were anxiously waiting for the day that this was going to happen.


	10. Chapter 9: Becoming Closer

**Chapter Nine: Becoming Closer**

Harry had recovered well since his shadow elf inheritance transition and he was getting used to adapting and using his newer heightened senses better every day as he practiced adjusting them while tuning them to his surroundings at a given time according to the area and outside or indoor conditions. Tom was very proud of Harry and with every new achievement he made in his new form; Tom and Tanya praised him for every successful accomplishment he made. Harry now seemed at peace with himself too because he had Tom in his life and by his side for the moment and Harry never wanted this tranquility they shared together now to end.

It was now the second week of October currently and Tom was preparing a surprise for Harry in the study. He hoped Harry liked it and would accept it. Harry was right now, out in the gardens of the Villa, and he was attempting connect with the Wind Spirit there for some reason that was urgent. Harry had sensed her calling him to her and he had also felt her unease and wanted to know what was wrong and going on that caused her such distress.

It seemed Harry was able to connect to the elemental spirits of earth wherever they were, which could be a dead useful ability; and he was able communicate with them if need be. It was one of the very first things they had discovered he was now capable of doing and Tom was quite glad for the gift in all honesty. This was because Harry had access to not only information they needed from a nearly impossible source for others to figure out for a given location, but also because it proved versatile in the many ways it could help them as a faction and as a new eternal mate pair be more careful about planning their operations under stealth. Harry and he had discovered it when Harry had woken late after dinner and going to bed upon hearing the water elemental spirit named Aqua calling out frantically to him and not really knowing what it was or was going on.

Harry had hastily dressed at an almost inhuman speed before he rushed and ran out of the room. Tom hadn't even had time to ponder what had happened after it had because he was still half-asleep that morning. Later though, Harry returned carrying a totally drenched kitten that was the same color as his hair and Harry was drenched head to toe too. The kitten had been stuck on a tree branch of the willow tree near the lake in his yard and frightened as she was; the kitten toppled off the branch she'd clung to when it tried to get down and fell into the lake and would've drowned if Harry hadn't heard Aqua calling him and saved her from such a fate.

So now it was Tanya, Tom, Harry, Leila, Elsa, and the little black kitten female named Verana, which was Greek for 'River', plus Fawkes, Nagini and Hedwig that were all living in the Villa now. Harry had named her that because even after her ordeal and he had taken her in to be raised as his own pet along with Hedwig and Fawkes; she had been perfectly calm and well-behaved and since Harry rescued her from drowning in the lake; he thought it was fitting. Aqua seemed to think so too. Verana also did not seem to mind the name either.

So now Harry was discussing with the wind spirit called Aurel about what was so urgent and Verana was with him on this little foray. Tom was in his office putting the last of his surprise together and Tanya he assumed was fixing more potions for her stock at the mansion while Leila and Elsa prepared the first part of the surprise for Harry. However, Verana interrupted his planning by running in and meowing loudly like she was in a panic and ran in a circle before darting out and beckoned Tom to follow her.

Tom thought that was weird and followed Verana out of the room and down into the garden patio where Harry had seen the spirit and now he also had a very bloody and injured Draco Malfoy slung over his shoulder and was unconscious as he heaved him up to the Villa for healing from Tanya.

Tom didn't know who had done this to the young Malfoy, but he assumed Harry did and so for now, Tom helped him carry Draco up to the place Tanya needed to work on Draco at. Tanya seemed shocked to see Draco in such a state but quickly set to work. Harry told Tom he would be by to see him after Draco was out of immediate danger since he had been there since last night lying there and he hadn't heard the spirit Aurel calling him.

Tom nodded and left for now as he prepared the last stages of the surprise for his mate he was going to give him later today after lunch. Harry sat beside Draco and watched calmly as Tanya worked her healing magic on him. Harry knew he felt guilty and that he could've very easily let Draco die last night, but he was lucky, grateful, and thankful Draco didn't go before he had a chance to save him. He never would've forgiven himself if he died because of him.

Tanya told Harry that Draco would sleep and rest for another hour after she finished healing the last of his injuries. Harry nodded quietly and left to see Tom now while knowing Draco would be fine.

Harry walked down the hallway to their chambers and entered silently. Tom looked up from his book as Harry sat down beside him.

"Tom…" Harry told him sadly, "I think I may need to work on how to recognize the different voice tones of the elemental spirits. Draco had been there since last night like that and I could've accidentally let him die. I would never have forgiven myself if I did that and Lucius and Narcissa…what would I have told them if he had? Draco is their only son and heir…their only child to pass their legacy on to?" Harry asked him

Tom's eyes radiated a familiar lingering sadness at seeing Harry so upset like this, "I do not know Harry, but you have time to work on that objective so there's no more need to worry about it for now since Draco should recover, I assume. Did Aurel say who did that to Draco or no?"

Harry shook his head, "No, Aurel said Draco would tell me when he woke up and that should be in another hour according to Tanya."

"I see." Tom replied

"I just have a very bad feeling about this though. I feel like I already know who may've done it because he got caught and we're heading for war sooner rather than later. I think it's just instinct for now, but we'll see." Harry said.

Tom remained silent after Harry said that and slightly inclined his head to let him know he had heard him, but could not shake the feeling that Harry felt this way. He did not want Harry to be hurt more than he already had been in the last few weeks. He couldn't live with himself if Harry died in a war that was caused initially between him and Albus; the thought was too painful to bear with.

Harry rested against Tom's side on the sofa in their chambers while he took a small nap and Tom continued to read his book quietly as he ran a soothing hand through Harry's now longer locks. Verana came over to them and jumped up with Harry before she lied down and curled into ball and then joined him in his nap. Tom smiled at the sight; Verana was a blessing in disguise for him because even though she was technically a kitten…she always managed to calm Harry when something bad happened. Nagini was helpful at times, but she was also a large snake and not totally reassuring in the calm department. Fawkes who was still here due to the familiar bond was better than Nagini sometimes, but even he had trouble when Harry's temper was absolutely volatile and he was enraged over something. Hedwig did the best of the three before Verana came as she had known Harry for so long, but the female owl was getting older now and seemed to want to rest more as of late. Companionship with Hedwig had its merits though because she did know many ways to calm Harry from the fiercest of rages and deepest depressions.

Verana though, she could do all these things in such a small form and in a way that she still managed to look and act cute doing it at the same time and be able to make Harry laugh with harmonious laughter that Tom never wanted to end hearing. Verana was definitely a blessing in the form of a small disguise of a black orphaned kitten that nearly drowned a week ago.

One hour later, lunch was soon to start and Harry and Tom headed to the kitchen where the elves had prepared a light lunch for them in the form of a picnic basket and rolled up dark green blanket. Harry looked at Tom curiously.

"Harry, I want you to eat lunch with me outside today since the weather today is going to be wonderful and I think that we both should get out of the house more than we already have been of late." Tom told him gently.

Harry remained silent, but the bright smile on his face gave away exactly how happy he was by it while he nodded in agreement to the picnic. So, they proceeded to an area of the gardens that was more secluded from prying eyes; both inside of the home and on the outside of it. The people of the village had always been curious as to who lived here Tom told him, and sometimes they could be quite nosy while trying to figure it out.

Tom had told Harry that he had Lucius contact some of his associates in the wizarding construction industry years ago to hire and build a tall stone wall fence around the property's gardens and yard in the back that would be warded with some types of wards into the stones. Even still though, some of the village children could be quite mischievous and clever at times and on occasion he had found one of the boys or girls in the yard. The wards were not going to keep them totally out because Tom found he liked letting the boys and girls of the wizarding village try to explore their talents by trying to get in so long as his home wasn't damaged, but he did enjoy the more enclosed feeling of privacy it had because of the fence when the time came.

Harry acknowledged the sentiment with understanding in his gaze as he followed Tom to where they were going to eat their lunch. When they arrived at the location, Tom rolled out the blanket and sat their food basket down on it as Harry sat and he joined him in the bright afternoon mid-Fall sunlight and slightly cool breeze. The sun was warm, but not overtly hot like it was in the summer and the slightly cooler air that their environment had now felt refreshing while it gently blew around them and gave a sense of calm. The sounds of the rippling water washed over Harry from the lake nearby where he had rescued Verana before, but the lake was not within sight range for Tom.

Harry sighed in contentment, "Thank you Tom, I had not realized just how much I missed being able to just go out and enjoy the outdoors like this with all the commotion of late we have had."

Tom nodded and smiled, "You are most welcome Harry, but before we eat…I have a small present for you if you'd like it now?" He asked nervously.

Harry seemed momentarily confused, but then he smiled and nodded. Tom reached into his inside pocket of his robes and pulled out a box that looked like it was for a necklace or pendant of some sort as he handed it to Harry.

Harry's questioning dark emerald eyes seeped into Tom's bright azure ones with an inquisitive look, but he remained silent as he opened the small parcel. As the necklace appeared before Harry, his gasp of surprise and stunned expression was seen within moments as he quickly looked up at Tom as to why he had given this to him. The necklace itself was on a thin and very fine white gold chain and the pendant on it was of a heart that had a small emerald dangling in the middle of it. It was obviously very expensive and been custom-made for him by Tom.

"Harry, this pendant has several spells on it for protection. One of them is a locator charm. I know that you do not like those, but if we go to war soon I need to know where you are and that you are alright." Tom told him softly

"Other than that, it has a built in port-key activated to bring you here for now if you say home in parseltongue. Once we go back to the Mansion again; I'll have to modify it to change the destination of the port-key itself. It has a Notice-Me-Not charm so only you and I can see it and it has a charm that once you put it on, only you or I can take it off again." Tom said softly

Harry's dark green eyes filled with happy tears as he smiled at Tom and silently asked him to put it on. Tom obliged him and helped put it on and as he started to pull away when he was done, Harry gave him a soft but lingering kiss on his cheek and Tom's hand came to rest gently against his face.

They seemed so in-tune with the other that neither of them noticed the smiling face of a blond teen who had just been released from the healer's care in the house for food and company as he came to see where Harry was. Draco was stunned to hear of Harry's transition from Tanya, but assumed it was for the best. He hoped Tom knew that if he ever broke Harry's heart that he would tear him apart. Draco had started to consider Harry like a friend at school their last year before their friendship evolved more to like brothers than anything else. That had infuriated Ron and the whole Weasley Clan; that Harry seemed to have patched things between them and was spending his time at school learning and doing his work while splitting his friend time between Draco and all his Gryffindor companions.

Lucius and Narcissa were content to call Harry a surrogate son and that made Harry so much happier after Ron and his family abandoned him just before graduation for standing up for Draco when he had been innocent on all accounts of what he had been accused. Something they seemed to have deemed inexcusable and when later that evening and Harry was attacked for defending him; they left him to for death and he could have died that night if Draco hadn't come to find him and thank him for his help in private.

Harry and Tom seemed to be gazing into the others souls from their eyes as smiles radiated from them and the magic started to crackle around them. Draco decided he had better step in and break this up or else he may end up witnessing something he'd rather not when it concerned a person whom was considered to be his younger brother by a marginal frame.

Draco cleared his throat loudly and smiled, "Alright, break it up you two! I don't want to have ring out two puddles of mush from that blanket you're on later."

Harry's head snapped over to the voice he knew only too well, "Draco, thank heavens you are alright? I never would have forgiven myself if you'd died. I mean how on earth would I end up telling your mother?" He shivered at the thought.

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Yeah I don't know how you would've done that with as protective of me as she is and that also reminds me…Harry, Tanya did not tell me how you found me today, just that you had a shadow elf transition in my absence and you were training your heightened senses."

Harry snorted in laughter and disbelief, "Of all the half-truths I've ever heard, that one is probably the closest to the truth. Draco, are you hungry. Because if you are then come and join us for lunch?"

Draco looked at Tom with a wary gaze and bowed his head in apology for interrupting their lunch date. Tom, however, just shrugged and nodded back as he smiled because Harry was happy now again.

Draco sat down and the food was served.

"Draco, I did become a shadow elf but I have mostly already fine-tuned my heightened senses. I was able to find you because one of my new abilities is that I can sense and communicate with the elemental spirits of the earth now."

Draco nodded, "I see, so you were upset because you didn't find me until a day later due to a missed call then?"

Harry nodded sadly and bowed his head down.

"Harry, it's not totally your fault. These powers are still new and will take time to get used to. At least I am alive and you did rescue me in time. Don't beat yourself up over something that could not be helped." Draco told him.

"Who did that to you Draco? The wind spirit Aurel said you would tell me when you woke, but if you don't want to; we understand." Harry asked

Draco sighed, "I may as well tell both of you now; since it goes along with the story my report is based upon from the task you assigned me to, milord?"

"Harry, please do not take this the wrong way but I think you should know that you should be glad you are here with us rather than them right now." Draco told him

Harry seemed to want to ask why, but Draco answered it for him.

"Harry and Tom; I believe I know why the Order has forsaken their savior. Albus had been leading a double life as much as Severus and any other he put up to spying. He had his façade that he displayed with most people and Harry that was grandfatherly in his vision of the false prophecy."

"But the other side of him is much darker than we realized. He was leading Harry to die because he already knew the real prophecy. I overheard Hermione and Ginny talking of it and how they wondered if it would become true or not? The Order already knows of it and I assume if you had come to them the way you were before, Harry; they would have just ended it for you to eliminate future problems for themselves later on."

"They don't care right now if you are alive or dead. They are in this agenda of Albus's because he had promised each member something of value to you and your heritage to them if he succeeded in this plot of his and it succeeded where he failed since apparently Albus is dead now milord. I overheard Minerva tell Molly and Arthur this morning when I was tracking something nefarious Ginny is plotting of her own with regards to Harry."

"You know Ron and Hermione were a couple at the end of the last year, Harry…well, Headmaster Dumbledore oh so graciously promised each of them a portion of the gold within your family's fortune as well as the Potter Summer Cottage in Venice to live in after they married in the village there."

"Ginny was promised a portion of money that was generous along with the Potter Spanish Villa in Spain with full access to your family's library there. From what I've heard her say about it; it would be wise to have our elves here empty it and return the books to Harry for now here until Severus is handled in full where his loyalties are truly concerned."

"Percy Weasley was directly involved in unexpected ways for Albus and his Order. He helped Albus seem as if he was not helping Fudge and Scrimegour while they were in office, and as such, he was left a small pot of generous gold from Harry illegally by Albus."

"I am positive that Bill, Charlie, and Fred and George Weasley have no idea about any of this and may be able to be convinced to our side if they see Harry personally to talk to him since they seem concerned with everything going on and are worried for him right now and how he just 'vanished' from home with the Order in such chaos?" Draco smirked at Tom.

Tom smirked back and then looked at Fawkes for a moment and nodded as Draco seemed to understand that Fawkes had brought Harry to Slytherin Mansion originally and he too nodded his thanks.

"The saddest part of all this is that the Weasley patriarch and matriarch are involved and are so deeply engrained as well. They were given the biggest portion of money for taking Harry in each summer when they did for Albus and taught him principles of which Albus wanted taught but not overly done. They were to have been given permission to Ginny to wed Harry if he even survived the final battle and they were left Harry's two original familial homes; Godric's Hollow to rebuild if they wanted and Potter Mansion in Edinburgh."

"Besides that, they were given added bonuses for having Ron and Ginny become so close to Harry as his friends over the years. Hermione received her own bonus in her bank account from what I could tell."

Harry stood up and paced back and forth as a violent storm of angered rage welled up inside of him and his eyes seemed to show that he was furious beyond belief.

"What about Nymphadora Tonks, who was briefly engaged to Remus Lupin before he died and was my godfather Sirius's niece I suppose since Bella, Andromeda and your mother Narcissa were his cousins?"

Draco swallowed hard and deeply breathed inward; he had hoped Harry wouldn't ask of her.

"Harry, you are angry and I have no doubt this will only infuriate you more so please remain as calm as possible when I tell you what happened to her by the Order?" Draco pleaded.

Harry nodded firmly.

"Nymphadora…She's dead and gone, Harry; the Order…they were planning to hunt you down and bring you back to your relatives in Surrey eventually despite them forsaking you and Tonks vehemently refused that she would be a part of a mad war any longer when her uncle's godson was in danger who knows where and probably left to seek them when they hadn't come as planned."

"Alastor Moody told her she was being selfish when she said she was going to look for you by herself if no one else would and then she blew up at him in a furious rage. She screamed at him of how could she be selfish when you were somewhere out in the world, most likely injured and lost with no means of food, water, shelter, and how all of them called her selfish when she wanted to go look but make sure he was alright rather than send you back to a place you despised and all they did was sit on their cushy behinds and revel in knowing they'd all be better off letting you die so they could gain what should be theirs according to them."

"After she finished; everyone was quiet and stunned into shock momentarily. She turned to leave the place they were in and Alastor killed her as her back turned because he knew she would tell others what she'd been witnessing for months now and he didn't want to risk exposure to the public."

Harry eyes were angry before they had dulled and went out. Tonks was dead…the only adult in the Order who was more of a parental figure that he had left was dead? Harry fell to the ground where he had been pacing in shock before he sat next to Tom and buried his face in his shoulder to hide the pain he felt.

His whole body was trembling and both Tom and Draco knew he was crying for the first time in probably many years because of his past abuse at Number Four. Finally, Harry stilled and turned his head to Draco to continue.

Draco sighed, "The day after Tonks was killed; I was in Diagon Alley seeing if there was any peculiar news to be heard surrounding Harry since it was reported he was missing in the Prophet since Monday the last week of August when they found him gone and no one knowing the wiser."

"I had gone in my regular guise as myself and pretending to be shopping for some things for at home when I ran across the troublesome trio otherwise known as Hermione, Ron and Ginny there too."

"They hadn't spotted me yet and seemed to be suspicious, so I followed them around listening to their discussions as they went. One discussion caught my particular interest though. They were discussing the plans Albus had left them prior to his death, I assume."

"Milord, my father and I are aware that there are a few artifacts which you hold close to you in supposedly secret and protected locations?" Draco told him carefully

Tom tensed dramatically, "Why would they know of them?"

"Because Albus found one and figured out what it was and told them. He told them how many there may be and how you can destroy them, and that it must be done in order for his plan to be fulfilled. Albus told them that if you recollected them and resealed the piece of you back to yourself; you and Harry, when joined together fully, would have a much higher chance of succeeding than he would."

Tom's eyes narrowed in malice, "I see, so then I need to recollect my special artifacts then and reseal them back to my soul?"

Draco nodded affirmative, "Yes my lord, and the reason I was so hurt is because Albus had obtained two of the seven artifacts and left them to their care. The Gaunt Ring and the Slytherin Locket were the ones they had been left in charge of. I realized soon enough, and was able to retrieve the Gaunt Ring with no problems; however, the locket was what did me in."

"They had removed it and kept it in the Order headquarters which is under the Fidelius Charm. I had to coerce Mundungus Fletcher into giving me the location whilst he was very drunk to go and collect it. I went when it was pitch dark at night and located it easily, but on my way out; I didn't realize my disguising barrier had dropped and I ran directly into Ron as he came back from the bathroom. He was the one who damaged me so and I barely was able to escape once the alarm was raised."

"By Lady Luck's wishes, I have both artifacts for you now." Draco said as he handed them to Tom from his trouser pocket.

Tom went to grab them but before he could; Harry's reflexes were much too quick and snatched them from Draco's hand as he inspected them intensely before he glared at his mate.

"Tom, why did you not tell me you had Horcruxes to contend with…This troubles me, since they know you have them and they are set against destroying them to keep you from me for forever again? I wish that you had told me sooner then let me find out like this…" Harry glared

Draco and Tom sat there stunned by his words and before either said anything Harry stood and let out his dark aura that radiated with dark ancient purification magic that had a powerful feeling exuding from it. He took hold of the two artifacts and with a few select words of the old druid Shadow Elven language; Harry soothed the soul left of the person was murdered and used to create it and then cleansed the remnants of malignant magic that could harm Tom when he would re-seal the his soul-fragment to himself again.

Once he was done and his aura receded, Harry had stunned Draco and Tom in a shocked silence by now. Harry handed Tom the artifacts with the soul pieces in them that had been cleansed. Tom took the artifacts with a shaking hand and carefully re-sealed the two parts of his soul back to himself.

"Tom, just how many horcruxes do you have?" Harry asked him nonchalantly in a cold tone that made the other two flinch.

Tom seemed hesitant to answer given Harry was already angry enough but decided it would be wiser to just answer him.

"I have seven all together, but with these two already re-sealed; there are only five left to re-collect and re-seal." He said quietly. "Harry, I understand you are angry at finding out about them like this, but please try to understand that it was not on purpose."

"I made all these horcruxes years and years ago when my mind was still in a volatile rampage and my judgment was clouded over in a hazy fog. It was long before I underwent my magical rebirth because you became of age and were decided as my destined by Ladies Fate and Destiny."

Draco seemed tense because Harry was so angry and upset, and he knew he had been the one to unveil the news of the artifacts to him by accident. Tom seemed unsure Harry even heard half of what he had tried to explain to him, but soon enough Harry's anger died away and he sighed in dismay.

"I just wish you would have told me of them sooner since I will have to cleanse them like I did those two before you can re-seal the soul fragments back to you. I understand that I found out like this on accident and I wasn't angry about; I was more upset that you hadn't trusted me with the information beforehand." Harry told him.

"How are we supposed to be bonded if we cannot even trust each other with information like this? This is a life or death situation, and yet you have withheld the data from me in an attempt, I suppose, to protect me. I appreciate the gesture, but I would rather risk my life to save yours as my mate than to be hidden away and to let you die because of your past." Harry glared at Tom

"Come and find me inside Tom, when you decide that you can trust me and that being bonded to me is something you will not regret."

Harry stood from the lunch area they had been in and stormed furiously back into the villa and inside to their chambers to relax. Tom watched him go with sadness pounding in his heart and Draco seemed in remorse for what had happened.

"I am sorry about this milord. I guess I should have been more careful as to how to approach this." Draco said, "I will go inside and see if he is alright. Maybe he will listen to me about this." Draco stood and left

Tom sat there for a moment longer, pondering how on earth he was to make this up to his mate. He knew Harry had every right to know of the horcruxes since they had been together for all this time, and in all honesty, Tom was going to tell him of them soon. Now, everything was in shambles with his destined mate and he felt horrible and a sense of regret for not having said something to him before now.

Hopefully, he would find a way to prove to his mate that this was what he wanted and he had not meant to hide the horcruxes from him.


	11. Chapter 10: Reconciliation

**Chapter Ten: Reconciliation**

It had been three more months since Harry's exposure to Tom's seven formerly created Horcruxes through Draco's report to his lord upon his return to the French Villa in which they still resided. Three very long and excruciatingly painful months had passed by for both Tom and Draco because Harry had barely spoken three words to either of them since the discovery and it seemed he was clearly intent on making Tom truly think upon what he wanted for his life to be like now before Harry would ever decide he needed to forgive him for not telling him of the artifacts sooner. Draco had, in several vain attempts, tried to speak to his friend numerous times now about the ordeal but they had all ended in nothing but more silence from the newly transitioned shadow elf and further distance of the mates growing between them.

Harry had purposely continued onward with his training in honing his skills with communicating to the elemental spirits of the earth and his control was nearly perfected by now. He had discovered he had a gift for shadow teleportation and was now currently working on mastering this skill along with his inherited Necromancy talent and Spell Creation and Rune Creation gifts given to him by his ancestor Ignotus Peverell from the early branches of the Potter Clan.

Harry knew Tom had to be upset by his lack of communication to him right now, but the Lord of the Potter Estate also knew that Tom hadn't trusted him enough to allow him to know of the Horcruxes he had made and it hurt him to know internally that Tom could have easily died without having re-sealed them to his soul and he would leave him unprotected in a dangerous war alone if he did not allow him to know about them so they could reclaim the artifacts from their hidden locations and cleanse the dark magic from the relics in hopes he could regain the fragmented parts of his soul again.

It was now December and the Christmas season was literally on their doorsteps, but yet Harry felt this lingering sadness because Tom had yet to come to him. Harry remained silent and strong, but internally his heart ached for his mate to come to him and Harry did not know how much more he could take before he would be driven away at this point because of his mate's silence to him as well.

* * *

><p>Tom Marvolo Riddle sat inside of the study with many books around him as he worried about his mate and he contemplated still yet how to make things right between them once more. His mind was heavy and his heart hurt when Harry refused to utter a word to him edgewise these last few months over this ordeal. Tom had intended to give Harry a very special Christmas present this year, but now it looked as though it would be impossible unless he did something soon with the holiday now nearly a week away.<p>

Tom sighed to himself, '_How on the earth am I supposed to explain this mess to Harry if he won't even speak three words to me?' _

His mind was like a storm that rampaged on and filled his head like an unending foggy haziness because his heart hurt so badly and all he wanted was to correct this misunderstanding so he could hold Harry in his arms once more and be there for him if need be.

Finally, Tom decided he could take no more of this and stood up from his desk and walked swiftly from the study in search of his mate to try somehow to correct his error in judgment he had made inadvertently. Tom found Harry inside of the training facility there working on the shadow teleportation he guessed and from the looks of things…Harry had made remarkable progress without him there though he probably had wanted him to be. Tom sighed softly in regret and hoped Harry would at least listen to him for now.

Harry's ears and nose had picked up on Tom's scent as they neared the door, but he did not let himself become too hopeful as to whatever he wanted.

Tom seemed to finally assert himself enough to knock on the door, "Harry, can I please come in?"

Without a word of confirmation to him, the door unlocked itself and swung open to admit him into the overall building from the foyer of it. Tom flinched at this internally, as Harry had to be still fairly upset with him by these motions.

"Harry, I want to talk about what happened three months ago. You don't have to say anything unless you want to, but will you please at least just listen to me and hear what I have to say?" Tom asked him with a sad gaze

Harry turned to his mate for the first time in three long months and gave him a staring-down Tom had never before had to endure. Harry's dark and swirling emerald green eyes searched for the sincerity behind his words and looked beyond his exterior barriers as it searched his soul for truth.

At last, Harry calmly sat on the training cushions to hear him out and tried to relax his posture. Tom felt relieved and did the same thing as he pondered where to begin this annoying tale.

"Harry, I understand why you are so angry about this. You have every right to be and technically you could have left my side by now if you wanted to and I could not stop you from that decision. The fact remains that you haven't left yet and you are waiting for explanation before making a final choice in the matter."

"Harry, as you are probably aware of by now…I made each of my seven Horcruxes when I still had been insane and with no mate to my name and they were certainly created long before my recent magical rebirth and you came into my life. I know that the information you came by the way you did hurt you immensely and made you feel as though I did not trust you with it, but in all truth, I was soon going to tell you of them so we could reclaim them together. I was just having a hard time finding a way to tell you and then this occurred. I regret that I had not told you before now, but we cannot change what has already happened."

"Harry, I do trust you. I trust you more than most of my elite because you have been here for me despite your silence and lack of communication these last three months. Your presence here assured me that you were willing to give me a chance to explain this and to correct it when I know for a fact that most of my elite followers would have rebelled and turned on me for something of this nature."

Tom quieted for a moment as Harry's gaze returned to meet his mate's, but he still remained silent.

"Harry, in all honesty, I am unsure of how I can correct this error in judgment I made to you and to prove I am sincere to you now with this. I have lived my life in mostly solitude and isolation. I never really had a true companion to call a friend, much less someone who I cared enough about to love and make my life partner as I want to do you."

"These last few months have been hard on me as much as they have been so on you. I have constantly worried that you would leave me behind and find another to share your life with. Every time I thought these things, my mind was filled with an immense amount of jealousy. Knowing that you would and very could choose another over me and our destiny…it hurt me to even ponder the possibility."

"I never meant for this to happen this way. I just hope one day that you will forgive me." Tom finished as he stood slowly to leave.

As he reached the doorway, a faint voice he had not heard in three months reached to him.

"Tom…" Harry called softly

Tom turned to his mate slowly.

"I…I want to talk of some things, so can you please come back?" Harry asked him

Tom nodded and returned to his place where he had been before in hopes that maybe reconciliation between them would be reached today.

"Tom, yes I felt you had not trusted me and yes it has hurt me to keep from you like this for so long. However, you need to understand the imperativeness of this issue in which truly made me angry." Harry said softly.

Tom met his mate's gaze and nodded slowly to show he understood.

"Tom, you made seven Horcruxes throughout your earlier life. My anger really was not directed at the fact wholly because you kept the information from me, but more because of the fact of what dire consequences could happen if you never told me of them."

Tom seemed confused, "I don't understand Harry, what does this mean?"

Harry smiled sadly to him, "Tom, those Horcruxes you created have a piece of your soul in them and if the Order managed to find another one and eliminate it…potentially they could very well kill you before we managed to bond and you would leave me behind."

"You are my dominant mate Tom, and without your earthly presence, I am vulnerable to the Order and their intentions of what they wish to do to me once you were gone and out of their way. I need you to understand that I need you here to not only protect me, but also to keep both of us sane."

Harry quieted as Tom took in the startling new side of this revelation he had just heard. Tom had not thought of it this way and as he did…he seemed to be overwhelmed with the need to reclaim his Horcruxes faster than ever to protect Harry as his mate from the Order and their malign intentions towards him when he was gone.

Tom, out of instinct, grabbed ahold of Harry and held him close to his chest to reassure himself that he was real and still there with him. Harry easily settled there and waited patiently for Tom to respond again.

"I am so sorry Harry. I had not thought of this like that before. You mean so much to me, and yet here I am potentially and unintentionally plotting a way to make you stray from me without meaning to because of my behavior." Tom seemed to crack and break down

Harry gazed at his mate, "I know you did not see things this way and that was why I waited so long for you to come and find me, Tom. If I had a feeling you knew about this and I felt as though I were being used again…I cannot say what I would have done. I want this to work between us, but we have to be honest to each other and keep the trust we have strong." Harry said to him

Tom nodded silently to this as he whispered, "I promise from now on."

Harry and Tom sat there like this for a long time afterwards just talking and getting reacquainted to each other while knowing they both had forgiven the other without saying so aloud.


End file.
